


Mercs In Arcadia

by ArkhamKnight0194



Category: 3Below, Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Team Fortress 2, Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Dad Spy, Investigations, Mann vs. Machine, Mercenaries, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scout is An Ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2020-10-13 05:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20576966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkhamKnight0194/pseuds/ArkhamKnight0194
Summary: When the remaining Australium Cache has been discovered,the RED and BLU Team travel to the quiet and sleepy town of Arcadia,Oaks...





	1. Becoming and the Team who Moved In (Part 1)

Ah...the sun in Arcadia,Oaks was shining,birds fly,and two trolls were fighting under the bridge of the town.

What.

"Yield,Kanjigar."Bular growled.

"A Trollhunter never yields.I'd rather die."He spat.

**"**Terms accepted."Bular jumps high into the air with a yell, aiming his large fists at Kanjigar but misses his target who rolled from the path of his large fists. The two stumble, flip, and punch, each missing until Kanjigar finally hits Bular throwing him across the canal. Catching up to Bular, Kanjigar aims his sword at Bular.

"Your turn, Bular. Yield."

As he holds Bular in place, the sun starts to peak above the bridge, burning through the Troll Hunter's armor. Distracted, Kanjigar is kicked by Bular, throwing him just to the edge of the shade as his sword slid from the darkness. As Bular advances, Kanjigar reaches for his sword, letting his hand burn but he still managed to grab his sword but the amulet lost its glow.

"There is nowhere left for you to run, Trollhunter. Give me the amulet."

Kanjigar took off with a run, staying in the shade as Bular followed behind. The Troll Hunter jumped onto the bridge, his breaths deepening as he waited for Bular who appeared from behind. With another kick, Bular throws Kanjigar across the bridge, the two engage in battle as they hopped around under the bridge. Another kick was delivered, sending Kanjigar back to the edge of the shade as Bular chuckled.

"It all ends here." Bular threatened.

Knocking the sword from Kanjigar's grip and into the concrete, the weapon faded, leaving Kanjigar to fend with his fists. Bular pushed the Troll Hunter into the sun, Kanjigar burning with a scream. As he slowly turns to stone, Kanjigar pushes Bular's arm above him into the sun, causing Bular to scream with agony. As Kanjigar weakly stood, Bular pulled his weapons from his back, slowly closing the distance between the two.

"It's me or the sun. Either way, you're doomed." Bular grinned. Kanjigar knew his time had ended and to make sure Bular couldn't reach the amulet, his idea sparked into his mind and he spoke his final words.

"No. The amulet will find a champion or champions. We will stop you and your master. I may end, but the fight will not." Stepping back into the sun, Bular gasps, screaming as Kanjigar falls, blue magic developing his body, turning him to stone before shattering as his body had hit the concrete.

"No!" With the amulet lost in the pile of rocks and the sun keeping him from it. Bular roars and punches the bridge before disappearing.

An alarm beeps, after turning to 6:00, waking a young man who groans, pulling a magazine from his face, only to see the time and screamed. Walking down the stairs with a hum, Jim gets ready for school, also fixing and cleaning while making breakfast. Smoothing flipping his knife and cooking like an expert, he made some lunches and delivered his homemade breakfast on a tray to his sleeping mother's room.

Ignoring the note, he opened the door and set the food on the nightstand beside her bed and gently taking off her glasses and cleaning them. Finishing his little deed, he covered his mother back up and pressed his lips against her forehead.

"Love you, Mom."

Grabbing his helmet and bag, Jim headed to the garage, finding his little bike. As the garage door opened to reveal the outside. He looked on the driveway to find his trash can knocked over.

"Raccoons!" Picking up the trash can as Toby stood, fixing his helmet as his bike laid beside him.

"We're late for school, Jimbo."

"Sorry, Tobes. Busy with the lunches. One for me, one for Mom, and…" Handing a paper bag to his friend, Toby grabbed it nicely and sniffed the bag.

"Ah," he inhaled deeply, "Balsamic mushrooms, meatloaf, chunky, sun-dried tomatoes."

"And Cardamom," Jim mentioned, passing Toby by.

"Ooh! Taking a chance there, Chef Jim."

"What's life without a little adventure?" With another inhale, Toby spoke, handing back the bag.

"I can't eat this. I'm on a diet."

"You've been on a diet for the past 14 years, Tobes."

"I know.Also,you notice the new neighbors,Jim?"

"What new neighbors?"

He pointed at the new house where 3 moving trucks were parked and a RED and BLU Van were parked in front of whote house with a black roof.

A man wearing a helmet and a man wearing slouch hat were arguing on the roof.

"Soldier!Get down from there you bloody dim-wit!"

The man had an australian accent.

"No!"

Jim and Toby looked at them for a few seconds and realized it was already 8:00 AM in the morning.

"It's 8:00!"

"We're going to get suspended, on account of meatloaf!"

"Take the canal, Tobes. It'll save us five minutes."

Toby stammered, "Not the canal!"

"Oh, live a little." Jim flies off a bump on the ground, doing a little trick with his bike.

The big one was watching on their window.

"Huh.Wonder where they're going."

"Uh.Probably school,mein freund."

_ **\--In The Living Room--** _

A thin man wearing a blue shirt and a cap is carrying a box with him.

"Hey,Spy!Come here and help me!"He yelled.

The 'Spy' groaned and carried some of the boxes inside the living room.

"So,uh,how long are we supposed to be here?"

"Until we find the Australium,Scout."The hard-hatted man said with his guitar.

"Good point."

_ **\--Later that Night--** _

A knock continued banging on the door continuosly.

"Come on,is anyone home?"Spy asked knocking on the door.

"Nah,maybe the neighbor ain't home,lad."The Demoman said drinking on his beer.

Then the door opened.The same teenager eariler opened the door breathing heavily like he was having a heart attack.

"Lad,are you okay?"

"How long have you been banging the door?"He asked.

"Uh,for the last 30 minutes.Vat ze hell happened to you?"The Spy asked removing the cigarette from his mouth.

"...Um...uh...racoons?"

They looked at him.

"Okay,we believe you lad."

Jim looked at them.

"Say,you don't happened to be the new neighbors do you?"He asked.

"Apparently,ve are."The Spy said.

Jin scratched his head.

"Oh uh,my name is Jim,and uh you are?"

"Oh,my name is Mr.Lawrence and this is my scottish cousin,Tavish."He said.

"Aye,lad."

He took a drink of his bottle.

"Um,how many are you guys?"Jim asked.

"We,are,uh....18."

Jim looked behind him and saw their house being a wreck,a guy wearing a gas mask brought flammable oil outside.

"Pyro!You mumbling ass hole,come here!"

And he looked back on the two male.

"Anyways,welcome to the neighborhood,Mr.Lawrence and Mr.Tavish.I hope you enjoy your stay here in Arcadia,Oaks."The boy said with an awkward smile.

They looked at him.

"Thanks,mate.We'll be on our way."

"Thank you,dear friend."

They left the residence and walked back to their household.

"What a nice little boyo."

"I know zat."

Back at home, Jim slices his knife through the skin of the tomato, making perfect-sized slices. After smoothly sliding the pieces onto three sandwiches, he fingers the knife before nicely throwing it in its respectful holding place in the knife holder. After adding lettuce and cheese, he places the last slice of bread upon each one and finishes his cooking.

His eyes moved to his bag which glowed as the amulet peeked from its hiding spot. Leaving his house with his bag, Jim stepped into the backyard, pulling the magical device out and studying it. Suddenly, the arms of the machine start to spiral as the rim turned blue, changing the symbol to letters to words.

"For the glory of Merlin, Daylight is mine to command." As he finished reading the words, the food of a cat's dish began to float as the computer screen in a room of his house flicked off. The fences shaking in the wind as leaves blew. His eyes grew as he brings it closer, a blue spark appearing from the amulet, surrounding him before hiding near his heart as more sparks follow into his chest, his body floating in the air while the blue wave of magic had covered him. Armor appearing and connecting to his body and shrinking to his size.

"This is so freaking cool!"

The sparks from his amulet appeared once again, this time falling to his hand, creating a sword. The vast sword shrinks to his size as blue smoke pours from the fun of posing and swinging it around, his confidence grows until it wedges into a rock. With force of trying to pull it out (and rolling off) he finally gets it free, only to get it stuck in another rock behind him.

By the deathbed of Kanjigar, a car pulls up near the edge as a figure exits the vehicle and appearing beside the pile of rocks. His hand reaches to where the amulet used to lay to reveal Strickler.

"It's been taken. You failed. You let it go. Your father will be displeased."

A larger figure appears behind him. Bular.

"Whoever holds the Amulet of Merlin, I shall destroy him, just as I have done with every single one of them."

**"**Worry not, you brute. I know where to find it. I believe the amulet has found its champion." Strickler's eyes glowed yellow as Jim appeared trying to pull the sword from the stone. Once he does, he holds it up with a smile

_ **\--Meanwhile at the RED and BLU Team's House--** _

The RED and BLU Spy has assembled a meeting at the basement.

"Okay,so no one has any idea why we're here and we're just regular cousins."

"Oh yeah,Spy.What's the mission?"

The RED Spy facepalmed.

"Miss Pauling just briefed us to find the remaining Australium here in this quiet town.So we just blend in and when we find the Australium,BAM!We strike!"

They all nodded in agreement.

"But I get ze feeling the boy next door is up to something...or hiding something...I just can't tell..."The Spy said tapping on his chin.

They all looked at the house next door and looked at Jim pedaling away fast.

"Yeah,hiding something."Heavy said taking a bite on his Sandvich.


	2. Cast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cast of the Fanfic

[Mercs In Arcadia Theme Song](https://youtu.be/eVVsyqsct9M)

The Theme Song of This Fanfiction

* * *

_ **Nathan Vetterlein as The Scout** _

_ **Rick May as The Soldier** _

_ **Dennis Bateman as The Pyro/The Spy** _

_ **Gary Schwartz as The Demoman/The Heavy/MONOCULUS** _

_ **Grant Goodeve as The Engineer** _

_ **Robin Atkin Downes as The Medic** _

_ **John Patrick Lowrie as The Sniper** _

_ **Ellen McLain as The Administrator/The Announcer** _

_ **Nolan North as Merasmus** _

_ **Ashly Burch as Miss Pauling** _

_ **JB Blanc as Saxton Hale** _

_ **Christopher Lloyd as Gray Mann** _

_ **Anton Yelchin as Jim Lake Jr.** _

_ **Lexi Medrano as Claire Nuñez** _

_ **Charlie Saxton as Toby Domzalski** _

_ **Kelsey Grammer as Blinky/Blinkous Galadrigal** _

_ **Fred Tasticore as AAARRRGGHH!!!/Aarghaumont** _

_ **Johnathan Hyde as Waltomew Stricklander** _

_ **Amy Landecker as Barbara Lake** _

_ **Matthew Waterson as Draal The Deadly** _

_ **Lauren Tom as Nomura/Ms.Nomura** _

_ **Jimmie Wood as NotEnrique** _

_ **Steven Yeun as Steve Palchuk** _

_ **Ron Perlman as Bular** _

_ **Clancy Brown as Gunmar** _

_ **And Others!** _


	3. Becoming and The Team Who Moved In (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Toby finds out their new neighbors are mercenaries and Bular gives them the chase....

[Theme Song](https://youtu.be/eVVsyqsct9M)

* * *

The wheels on Jim's bike quickly turned as he peddled down the street. His wheels falling where the curb meets the street, water spraying near the sign with "Arcadia" written in bold. He pulls up near the dentist, a large mouth sign in view as he parks his bike near the entrance and walked inside.

A lady stood behind the desk as he entered, trying to stop Jim from interrupting the appointment.

"Don't go in there, he's with a patient." Obviously, her warning meant nothing as Jim opened the door, finding his friend laid back, thick fingers operating in his mouth.

"Tobes."

"Hey, Jim."

"Tobes! Tobes, Tobes, Tobes, Tobes! I have got to talk to you." Jim stepped closer to his friend who was pulled upwards by his dentist as the man in the white coat had continued to work.

"Uh, I'm a little busy right now."

"What?" Jim questioned, the dentist quickly translating.

"He says he's a little busy right now." The man shoved cotton wads in Toby's mouth as Jim cringed physically, looking disgusted at the view.

"Oh, God. It hurts."

Jim hadn't cared, "Okay, remember that thing we found the other day? In the canals. The thing with the gem and stuff? It works. It works like crazy!"

"This can't wait, man?"

"What?"

"He says, This can't wait, man?"

Jim watched as the drill was placed on Toby's teeth, yet, no care was shown. "I've already waited until morning. Who goes to the dentist two days in a row?"

"Ow! I want to get these braces off before I'm 30." Toby said the dentist has no problem translating it.

"I want to get these braces off before I'm 30." The dentist shoved a blue piece inside Toby's mouth before working again.

"What?"

"It's like my mouth is a city engineering project," Toby said, mumbling.

"It's like my mouth is a city engineering project." The dentist quoted again.

"How much longer is this going to take?" Jim asked, defeated. The dentist pops out another tool as he fixes the mirror.

No longer seeing a drill fall towards Toby's mouth, his pained mouth shifted as he felt the painful changes that occurred. His finger touching the cold metal printed on his teeth. Jim paced before him.

"Eight hours! I can't believe it takes eight hours!"

"Two molars, plus insertions, and some cleanup." Toby described, counting with his fingers.

"Okay, Tobes. You are never going to believe this." Jim headed away from his friend and to where he had hidden his amulet. Toby rubbed his cheeks before reaching into the fridge, pulling out a frozen box of microwavable pizza.

"My mouth still feels a little sore and why are you making dinner?And who's it for?"

"This is for the neighbors,Tobes.I kinda forgot to give them a welcome gift."

Jim replied cutting finely sliced onions.

"Oh yeah,the new neighbors.You think there's something suspicious about them?"

Jim shared a look.

"What do you mean,Tobes?"

"There's that infernal noise coming from the neighbor's house.What do you think they're up to?"Toby asked as he pulled out the warm pizza from the oven and shoved it inside his mouth.

"Look,the important thing is that we have to welcome our new neighbors here in Arcadia."

"Yeah,your right."

* * *

Jim and Toby crossed the streets,carrying a casserole pot into the Mercenaries' Home.Jim knocked at the door but no reply.

"Uh,hello?Anyone home?"

No reply.

"It's me,Jim,from the other side.We brought you Chicken Casserole as a welcoming gift."

No reply.But they heard gunshots coming from the backyard.

"What the--?"

Jim and Toby looked at the backyard,their eyes widened in horror.They couldn't believe what they were seeing.

A big muscular man was carrying a mini-gun and shooting at wooden targets.

"All will fear my giant gun."

The same man from yesterday was shooting targets with a revolver at a wooden target.

"Top-Shelf!"

Toby was at a loss and Jim was stuttering.

"T-T-They're...killers?"Jim asked as he placed the pot down.

"Oh my God...are they gonna kill us?"

The big one stopped shooting his gun.

"Huh...what was noise?"

Oh no.

"Oh my,God.Do they know why we're here?!"Toby silently murmured.

"Oi!What are you doing here,'mate?"

Oh no,they were caught.

"UM...hiding?"

He eyed them suspiciously.

"Hmm...Spy!We 'ave a problem over here!"

Aw hell naw!

They tried to ran but were cornered by the muscular man but this one was wearing a blue shirt.

Jim tried to scream but the Spy placed his hand in his mouth.

"Shh...quiet..."

Toby stared at the muscular man.

"Oh my God.He's so tall...like the size of a building!"

"Please,you have to trust us."

Jim was at loss.

"How can we trust you?!You guys are killers..."

"Not killers,mate.Assassins."Sniper corrected.

"A-A-Assassins?!"

Heavy was trying to calm Toby down.

"I vill give you Sandvich and you will stop crying like baby."Heavy said as he pulled out a sandwich.

"Here,take sandvich."

Toby took the sandwich and started eating it like he was traumatized after an encounter with a monster.

"So let me get this straight;you guys are mercenaries working for two brothers who hate each other and they force you guys to fight each other?"Jim asked and Spy nodded.

"And one day your bosses got killed by the third sibling who wanted the land to himself and you guys defended an entire facility from his robot army?"

"Cool!You guys fought robots?Awesome-sauce!"

Jim gently pushed him.

"And you guys got fired because of him successfully taking over 'Mann Co.'And Six Months later,you guys got back and started searching for this so called 'Australium' here in Arcadia?"

The Spy nodded.

"So you guys mean no harm?"  
  
"We pose no threat to you and your town,as long as nothing supernatural happens."

Jim sighed in relief.

"What happen to you last night?"

"Okay,this may sound crazy.I mean,really crazy.But-uh-you see here's the deal..."

** _\--1 Explanation Later--_ **

"You believe me,right?"

"Zis is insane!Trolls do no exist!"  
  
This proves that he doesn't believe him.Jim pulled out the Amulet.

"Okay,here's a bit more proof."

Jim cleared his throat and spoke the incantation.

"For the glory of Merlin,Daylight is mine to command!"

He floated in the air as pieces of his armor went on his body and a sword appeared on his hand.

"Holy Dooley!"Sniper said.

"Is nice."

Oh-ho-ho-ho! How cool is that?" Jim said with wonder, realizing he could also don the armor with his mind.

Toby looked flabbergasted, "What? Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh! So cool, so cool, so cool! Dude, you know what this means, right? You have a sacred responsibility here."

"That's what they said!"

"Oh, my gosh. Oh, my gosh. Oh, my gosh. Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh!" Toby spins in an excited circle, biting a piece of pizza off as he continues. "Oh, my... You have to use these new powers for the benefit of all mankind. You have to use this to kick Steve's butt."

After giving his friend a look of "Seriously", his eyebrows dropped as he responded. "Really? I show you a glowing sword and a suit of armor that can only be magic, and that's how you respond?"

"Seriously! It's butt-kicking time." Toby made his point with a few fighting stands, "These pants are so elastic. Wait. Also, who's "they"?"

"Well, that's the part that I've been freaking out over!" As Jim finished, a knock on the door pulls them from the midst of their conversation, a rectangular head popping into the window with a wave.

"What, what, what the heck is that? Don't open the door!" Toby yelped in panic,as an adult troll and a Giant Troll entered the backyard.

"Vat ze hell is that?!"

"Oh my God."Heavy murmured.

"Ah!Everything's gone bloody crazy!"

**"**Master Jim!" With a scream, Toby hides behind Jim, shoving him gently towards the creature.

"I'm calling 911." As Aaarrrgghh enters, Toby panics and pulls his friend back before diving inside the box.

"No, Animal Control. Oh, gosh. Oh, gosh. Oh, gosh. They talk."

"I knew it was but a matter of time before the amulet called to us," Blinky said, ignoring Toby.

"Called to you?"

"Actually, no. We've been spying on you."

"Spy on you." Aaarrrgghh mentioned, his fingers pointing to his eyes than to Jim.

Sniper pulled out his kukri just in case.

"Well, keeping a close watch," Blinky mentioned, hoping it sounded better than spying.

"Animal Control." A woman's voice said on the phone. Toby gripped his phone, yelling as he tried his best to stay out of the view of the trolls that had invited themselves in.

"Monsters, at my best friend's house! I need you to send a squad!"

"Is this a joke, kid?" Toby lifts his head to spot Aaarrrgghh watching him.

"Make that the National Guard!" A long buzzing noise echoed from the speaker of Toby's phone, Aaarrrgghh still behind him as he gets closer. "Animal Control hung up on me."

"You told your stout little friend and other fleshbags about us?"

"Um, is that a problem?"

"Master Jim, we trolls have gone to great lengths to keep our existence secret from your kind, lest there be panic."

Spy removed his cigarette.

As Blinky described why to be kept a secret, Aaarrrgghh pulled Toby from the other side of the box and setting him on the flat tall surface of the island. Scared, he grabs the closest thing near him, which was a metal pot spoon and aimed it at the trolls.

Toby continued to freak, "Oh, my gosh. Oh, my gosh."

"Like that." Jim heads to his friend's side, hoping him to calm.

"It's all right, Tobes."

"They're like nine feet tall."

"This is my best friend, Toby D," Jim stated, smiling.

"He has like 800 eyes. We're going to die."

"Hardly. Your friend is the Trollhunter. His noble obligation is protective." Jim heads back to Blinky's side, watching his panicked friend. Taking a deep breath, Toby sits on the countertop, finally back to his normal self.

"Like protecting? You mean like a superhero? Oh, can I be his sidekick? With a cool superhero name like Deathblade or Sniper Snake?"

"Idiot."Spy facepalmed.

Just wait. Who would I be protecting?"

"Us," Aaarrrgghh stated.

"And mankind. From bad trolls. As well as goblins, gruesomes, and the occasional rogue gnome." Toby tapped Blinky with the spoon repeatedly, annoying the troll. Toby drops the spoon but stays where he was put.

"Do you mind? The mantle of Trollhunter is a sacred responsibility, one which has never been passed to a human before. This is a momentous occasion." As Blinky pulls back, Jim sits with his jaw wide and open.

Jim sighs, his amulet glowing and making a sharp noise.

"Okay, what's this going on here?"

"The amulet reacts to your emotional state," Blinky started. Toby turns off the light and smiles at the glowing amulet. "You appear to be in some distress."

"You think?" Aaarrrgghh's large arm slowly reaches to the switch and turns on the light.

"I have another question," Toby asked while he glared at Aaarrrgghh who kept flickering the lights

"Speak, Theodore."

"It's Toby, actually. Or Tobias. If Jim's the first human Trollhunter, like you said, then who or what was the Trollhunter before him?" Aaarrrgghh flickers the light once more as Toby wacks him in the arm, forcing him to stop as Jim glances at Blinky with a curious look. The room was dark.

"The glorious mantle has been passed from troll to troll for hundreds of years."

"So, the previous Trollhunter, what, retired?" Jim asked.

"Was felled," Aaarrrgghh said in a depressed manner.

Toby raised an eyebrow, "Felled?"

"Means killed," Blinky answered. Jim gets a worried look upon his face. "Turned to stone and smashed. Kanjigar the Courageous was his name. Brutally slain by a ruthless troll named Bular."

Toby's hand appears on Jim's metal shoulder, shaking Jim from his scared little trance. Toby quickly turned the light back on, lighting the dark room.

"Don't worry, dude. This Bular guy probably just got lucky."

"The evidence does not suggest that. Bular is a formidable opponent."

"Then the other guy, he was just off his game or something, right?" Jim wondered, in hopes to find some light in this situation.

"Doubtful. Kanjigar was perhaps the most alert and able of all the Trollhunters."

"But not the best, I'm betting," Jim said.

"Oh, the very best. Many songs and sagas have been written about him." Blinky was not helping the situation and caused the fear to grow.

"Well,that was real bloody rootin'!"

Uh, I think what my friend here is a little worried about is, if this -" Toby starts.

"Bular." 

Toby continues, "Yeah, I got it. If Bular could defeat Kanjigar-"

Aaarrrgghh interrupts again, "Smash to pieces." 

"Then what's going to happen to Jim?"

"A most appropriate, if troubling, query, Tom." Toby glares causing Blinky to quickly correct his mistake. "Tobias. Of course, we would never expect Master Jim to engage in battle without the proper training. Not at all."

Toby stands Jim up and slaps him on his back, "See? Nothing to worry about. How long does the training normally take?"

Blinky counts, using all his fingers. "Oh, Decades."

"And how long do I have?"

"A day or two." To make emphasis that it was somewhere between, Aaarrrgghh shakes his hand. 

"Stop sniffing me, giant troll dude."

"Smell like cat." AAARRRGGHHH!!! replied.

"So, Master Jim, are you ready? We should begin your training immediately." Jim looks away nervously.

"Uh, it's a school night."

"Yes,plus shouldn't you be in bed right now?"Spy asked.

"I'm 15. I have to stay home and, uh, study and stuff. Do homework? - I can't be out, you know, trollhunting."

"Because?" Jim asked.

"Well, the whole "getting killed by a vicious troll named Bular" might be a dealbreaker."

"Dealbreaker?" Jim quickly turns to Blinky.

"I don't want to die!" Jim cried out.

"Goodness gracious! Who does?" Blinky laughed as Jim pulls the amulet out from his pocket and stretches his arm out, hoping Blinky will take the amulet.

"No one wants to die,mate."

"Maybe you should take this back." Blinky pushed it back but Jim fought, the two pushing it back and forth.

The amulet called to you, Master Jim. It chose you. It is your-"

"Please, don't say destiny."

"-Sacred obligation."

"Or that." He facepalmed and ran his hand down his face, annoyed.

"You cannot refuse it. You cannot give it back. It is yours until you die." Blinky said.

"And I would like to get a little further past puberty before that happens." The TrollHunter shoves the amulet into one of Blinky's hands. Quickly yet with ease, Blinky pushed Jim's arms back, making sure Jim still had the amulet.

"Master Jim, you are now responsible for the protection of two worlds, human and troll alike. If you do not keep the balance, evil trolls like Bular will come into yours and wreak havoc."

"You're saying this Bular could hurt people?"

"Like you." Aaarrrgghh pointed to Jim who looked at him sadly. Blinky turned, Jim still eyeing them with sad eyes.

"Not helping!" Blinky said with a hint of anger.

"Yeah,not helping!"Heavy yelled.

What's he talking about?" Jim asked.

"With the amulet now in your possession, Bular will seek you out, and you will face him, one way or another." Jim's eyebrows raise as Toby makes his way to his best friend, placing a comforting hand on his back.

"Maybe what Jim needs is a little time to process all of this. You know, you laid a lot of heavy stuff on him tonight."

"Fine, fine. We shall return tomorrow then, to begin your training."

"Awesome sauce."

Blinky steps up with a calm attitude, yet Jim didn't make eye contact until Blinky had gone deep into his words.

"Master Jim, if I may ...Destiny is a gift. Some go their entire lives living existences of quiet desperation, never learning the truth that what feels as though a burden pushing down upon our shoulders is actually a sense of purpose that lifts us to greater heights. Never forget that fear is but the precursor to valor, that to strive and triumph in the face of fear is what it means to be a hero. Don't think, Master Jim. Become."

Sniper wiped a fake tear.

"That was blody inspiring."

Jim forced a smile but let it drop as he looked away.

"Would you at least consider?" Jim balled up his fist and fist-bumped each one of Blinky's hands with a small, lopsided smile. Blinky blinked with a grateful smile.

A vast stone hand wrapped over the fence, Aaarrrgghh pulling himself over as Blinky waved before Aaarrrgghh grabbed him. The two teens waiting by the back yard.

They both left the mercenaries' house.

"They're pretty stealthy." Toby mentioned, whacking Jim in the shoulder, "How's that? I bought you a night."

"A night?"

"Dude you're the one who's always talking about wanting adventure and something more. Well, wish granted. Hmm. So, trolls are a thing.And there are good mercenaries over here. Who knew?" Toby asked.

* * *

The next day at school, Toby and Jim headed through the courtyard of lockers, a conversation brewing about last night.

"So, what did you decide?" Toby wondered.

"That if anyone finds out what happened in our neighbor's backyard, we'll both be committed."

"I meant about kicking Steve's butt."

"Give up the dream, Tobes." Hearing the amulet ding, Toby pulled on his backpack, stopping their movements as he studied the magic amulet. The bell rings, releasing some kids who glanced with confused and judgmental looks.

"Does this thing run on batteries? What's it doing?" Jim looked at the kids who had been staring before quickly covering the pocket with his hand.

"How should I know? It didn't come with a manual."

"Does it feel like you're going to, you know, change?"

"Oh, no!"

"We've got to get you someplace that's not out here!"

Toby drug his friend into the men's locker room while Strickler watched them carefully, as he clicked his pen and put it in his coat pocket, he gave a devilish grin.

In the locker room, a glow of blue erupted from the side of the lockers, the weight pulling Jim back, falling into a pile of random items. Toby waited as Jim appeared around the lockers, rubbing his metal hand on his skill.

"So cool!" Toby said.

"Okay. Why did it do that?" Jim asked. Hearing Strickler's voice calling his name, the two quickly check the entrance before Jim took off running down one of the lanes. Strickler looking down each row of lockers for him.

"Jim? Jim, are you in here?" Jim slid carefully against the lockers as Toby followed.

"Keep him out of here," Jim ordered in a whisper.

"How?"

"Just go!" Toby appeared from under the bench and ran to distract the teacher.

"Fine! Oh! Hey, Mr. Strickler!"

"Ah, Toby. Have you seen Jim? I believe he came in here."

"Yeah, he, um he's having some issues, you know? Taco Tuesday. Vicious." Strickler turned to corner to find Jim fixing his armor. "I think he could probably use some time alone." Jim quickly fixed his posture as Toby followed Strickler with worry.

"Jim, I don't believe that's appropriate school attire. Do you?"

"Oh, yeah. This. Huh. Funny story about this. It's, uh…" he searches for an excuse before laying eyes on a certain poster, "for Romeo and Juliet."

"Yeah! It's for the tryouts." Toby put in.

"Yes! The tryouts for Romeo and Juliet."

Jim's going to totally smoke those auditions. I mean, look at his costume. It's so realistic." Toby felt and knocked the armor with a smile as Strickler stared Jim down.

"What happened to the chess club?"

"Oh, uh I'm doing that, too, apparently."

"Hmm, well, you'd better hurry, then."

"What?"

"I believe auditions end in five minutes," Strickler said, playing with his pen.

On the stage stood Claire as she said her lines with confidence, while Jim and Toby watched from the sidelines.

"Give me my Romeo. And when he shall die, take him and cut him out in little stars, and he will make the face of heaven so fine that all of the world will be in love with night." Claire said, winning the crowd's hearts with her audition.

"It would have been easier to tell him that I'm a Trollhunter. I don't even know the play."

"Thank you, Ms. Nunez." Miss. Janeth said, clicking her pen and scribbling on the board. Claire bows before heading to where Jim stood, her arms folded.

"John?"

"Um, Jim."

"And here I thought you didn't like Shakespeare."

"Oh, no, he's my favorite. I totally love him." Toby frowned, knowing his friend's antics. Claire's eyes catch the armor.

"That costume is incredible. Did you make it?"

"No. He found a magical amulet that makes it." Toby said, Jim, frowning.

"You're funny." Claire chuckled. Jim glared but hid it from Claire as he leaned close to his friend.

"Yeah, you're a real comedian, aren't you?"

"Next!" Mrs. Janeth's voice rang out.

"I think that's your cue. Break a leg." Claire said happily and Jim slowly headed to the crowd. She gestured to the center stage.

"I'd prefer that." A wave of shocked faces played in the two rows of chairs.

"Who are you?" Miss. Janeth asked, fixing her glasses.

"James Lake Junior."

"And what are you trying out for?:

"Uh, Romeo."

"Well, we are all ears." Jim looked at Toby as he gave him a thumbs up. Then Jim's electric blue eyes hit Claire as she gave him a smile. Returning one, Jim turned back to the people below him and spoke the words that Blinky had said to him

"Uh… Destiny, Destiny is a gift." The amulet ticks, making Jim smile as he glanced at his armored fingers. "Some go their entire lives living an existence of quiet desperation, never learning the truth that what feels as though a burden pushing down upon our shoulders is actually the sense of purpose that lifts us to greater heights. Never forget that fear is but the precursor to valor."

Claire takes a seat in the audience, the teacher leans to her side and whispers about how good Jim had acted, this time making Claire smile and watch with eagerness.

As he speaks, the level of shock grows as murmurs start up once more, no longer about what he had worn but about how good he sounded.

"That to strive and triumph in the face of fear is what it means to be a hero. Don't think. Become."

With a few swings of his sword, people watch with wonder as the acting teacher came out from hiding behind the clipboard as people clapped while Strickler was glaring in the dark shadows.

"Um, thank you." An angry Eli throws down his cardboard sword while Claire heads to the stage, Jim kneeling so she can speak to him.

"Jim, that was remarkable."

"Really? I didn't even think. I just sort of said it."

"That's acting!" She said with a heartwarming smile. She placed a hand on his shoulder as Jim smiled back.

* * *

After school,the mercs gave them a ride in their van towards home.

The sun started to fall slowly, covering the town in pinkish colors as people drove home. Jim peddled smoothly as Toby followed behind with excitement as they passed through a construction zone.

"Dude! That was amazing! You were amazing! I'm amazed at how amazing you were!"

"I can't believe that that just happened."

"And did you see how the Chiquita was looking at you? Your armor totally did you a favor!"

"I'm still getting the hang of it."

"The multi-eye guy said it reacts to your emotional state. The armor turns on when you're in distress." Toby stated. Toby runs over supplies of construction, Jim chuckling as Toby caught back up.

"But I wasn't in distress back at school." A fierce roar had caused the two to stop their bikes, Bular standing in front of them. "But I am now."

"Vat ze hell is that?!"

"AW HELL!!!"Engineer yelled.

"Trollhunter." Bular said with a growl, Merlin's Creation, Gunmar's Bane."

**BULAR-**Son of Gunmar the Black.Evil Troll who Killed Kanjigar

**RED and BLU Team-**In a van with Jim

"It's happening!Oh,God!It's happening!"Scout yelled in panic.

I think he's talking to you," Toby said. Bular roars once more and lands on all fours, however, his knuckles were uncovered by the shade, the dying sun burning his stone flesh.

"Look! He's afraid of the sun." Jim mentioned.

"Hah!Eat it,fatty!"

"Not for long!" The sun was setting as Jim glanced at it, he would have no time.

"The amulet! Surrender it and I will give you a speedy death."

"Doesn't know how to negotiate, this guy," Toby answered.

Engineer tried to drive away as fast as he could away from Bular.

Armor up, armor up, armor up! Please, now! Faster!" Toby rushed. Jim looked at the amulet as Bular punched away each truck.

"Okay. "For the glory of Merlin, Daylight is mine to command." It's not working! "For the glory of Merlin, Daylight is mine to command." Seriously, it's mine to command. I'm commanding here!"

**"**Centuries of Trollhunters, and I will have killed two and nineteen fleshbags in almost as many days."

"He's good at math!" Toby stated in panic.

"Go, go, go!" 

Bular throws the truck, the vehicle barely touching van.

"Flying truck!"

"Incoming!"Engineer yelled.

They turn the corner, behind them, the truck smashes into bits and pieces as Bular chases after them, running next to Jim's side

"I'll flay the flesh from your bones!"

"I like my bones the way they are. Thanks!"

Bular lands in the center of the street, aiming his fists at the incoming van.

Fortunately,the van dodged him.

The van continue on, crossing the bridge. After finding an empty street, Jim presses hard on his breaks and taking in deep breaths of air, Toby doing the same. "Catch my breath. Look at me, look at me. We're not dead, right?"

A laugh forces The Van to turn their heads towards the shadows where Blinky and Aaarrrgghh stood.

"Master Jim! Ha-ha!" Aaarrrgghh dropped the bush as Blinky laughed happily.

"Bular's trying to kill us! He chased us all over town!" Jim screamed as their van parked over to his trainers.

"And you're still alive. I knew you and your friends had potential, Master Jim."

You have a sweet voice, but you bring death with you!" Toby yelled.

"You guys can fight him, right?" Aaarrrgghh and Blinky shared a laugh as the question.

"I could not hope to possess the skill to defeat Bular."

"What about him? He's big."

"Pacifist." Aaarrrgghh simply said.

"Seriously?"

"Man, such a waste of a hulking brute," Toby said as he felt the muscle that carved Aaarrrgghh's arms, his body mass suddenly becoming disappointing since it isn't used to fight with.

"Thank you."

"What about you guys?You guys have weapons!"

"Our guns aren't powerful enough to penetrate that kind of skin."Engineer replied.

"But America can kick this cyclop's ass!"Soldier yelled.

"This is why there is a Trollhunter, Master Jim. Aaarrrgghh renounced the violent path ages ago."

The conversation was cut short as dust and parts of the cement had flown behind Bular as he slid to a stop, his eyes slowly murdering the group. Jim and Toby board the van as Blinky and Aaarrrgghh boarded the van.

"Follow my directions! We'll be safe in Heartstone Trollmarket!"

As the chase continues, they pass a window to Eli's bedroom who slept with his butt in the air. Suddenly awake, Eli sits up straight and watches the monsters runoff.

"Yes! I knew it!" Eli said excitedly. Bular growled and gripped onto the street lights, taking each one down to board their path.

"Oh, no!" Toby yelled as Bular almost gains upon them.

"Master Jim! Don your armor!"

"I've been trying! The amulet won't listen to me!"

"Did you speak the incantation?"

"I've been incanting the crap out of it, and it's not working!"

"Just focus and incant, dude!" Toby yelled as he was juggled on the back of Aaarrrgghh, trying his hardest to hang on. Once they reached the canal, Blinky, Aaarrrgghh, and Toby headed for the bottom as the van stopped at the edge and everyone exited the van and into the canal.

Except Jim who is still on the edge.

Trees fell as Bular passed them and changed his direction to charge at Jim. With each chant, Bular had cut closer, adding more tension to the situation.

Uh, For the glory of Merlin, Daylight is mine to command. For the glory of Merlin, Daylight is mine to command. For the glory of Merlin, Daylight is mine to command."

Bular's fist had finally collided with Jim yet the armor had covered the targeted spot, his boy being flung into the air as each piece of silver armor connected to his body that spiraled as a trail of blue smoke had followed. Blinky, Toby,Aaarrrgghh and the RED and BLU Team watching with awe yet fear for Jim's life.

Jim landed in a signature pose, the ground cracking beneath him as the sword appeared back in the palm of his hand, still a little heavy for Jim to lift. Once the sword was lifted and Bular appeared at the edge, Jim dropped the sword with fear.

"Uh nope."

He runs towards Aaarrrgghh and all them as the sword drags behind him, Bular following once again at the side. Bular quickly jumped in front of Jim, stopping the run.

"Whoa!"

"Use your sword, Master Jim!"

"I'll drink your blood out of a goblet made of your skull!'

"Cut him like a meatloaf, Jim!"

Jim took a look at his sword. Thinking of all the times he had played with knives would help him in this issue he was facing. Now feeling a little more confident, Jim aimed his sword and began to fight back. A blue charge running through his armor and to his sword which made it easier to lift.

Engineer placed a sentry on the floor as it started shooting at the troll.

"You think that toy can kill me?!"

"Yep!"

While Jim was busy with Bular, the three spectators began working with the portal.

"We must work quickly. Open the portal! The Horngazel!"

Blinky throws the key at Aaarrrgghh who catches it and begins to draw a half circle on the canal wall. His large hand pressing in the drawing, the wall breaking as it revealed a whole new world within Arcadia.

"Whoa." Toby gasped.

They entered the gateway.

"Master Jim! Master Jim, come on!"

"I'm a little busy here." Jim and Bular circled each other, the evil troll spitting threats through the barrier of his teeth.

"You are not fit to wield the amulet. I'll tear the armor off you! Along with your skin!"

Jim dodged an oncoming sword before throwing his at Bular, the stone arm sopping the sharp object from impaling him. With his arm already half stone from the sun, the sword had no effect. With just a lift of his arm, Bular pulled a defenseless Jim closer, ready to impale him. Yet, the sword had been thrown, giving Jim some time to run to the portal.

"Come on, come on! Let's go, Jim! Oh, no!" Toby said.

The portal had started closing as the two friends reach for each other but Jim had been too late, the wall closed, Jim's hands stopping on nothing but solid cement. His armor disappearing.

As the amulet dropped from his chest, Jim reached to quickly grab it, luckily missing the sword that was aiming for his head.

"Oh, no!"

On the other side, Bular's last sword cornered Jim, the young boy pressed against the wall. Suddenly, a hand from the other side broke through the hard surface and wrapped around Jim, pulling him away from danger's path. Like what happened to Jim, the portal shut, this time stopping Bular from getting inside

"Now that was close!"Soldier yelled.

In the safe zone, Jim covered his head with large exhales as Toby let out gasps of worry he had been holding in.

"He nearly…. We nearly…. He almost…" Jim said breathlessly.

"Almost what? Speak, Master Jim."

"He--"

"We almost died on that one!"

"Almost! A very important word. A life of 'almost' is a life of never."

"Why'd the armor suddenly shut off?"

"Master Jim, you are the first human to possess an amulet crafted for trolls. It's to be expected its behavior will be unexpected." As Blinky moved forward, a stairway of crystals appeared, shining the dark cave. "This way, Masters. This way."

"Whoa! Are you sure we're safe in here?" Toby wondered.

"Indeed. The incantation forbids entry to Heartstone Trollmarket by Gumm-Gumms such as Bular, for they are the most fearsome of trolls."

"I guess we are safe in here."Scout said drinking Bonk!

Jim peaks his head down as they walk down the long path of stairs.

"Gumm-Gumms?"

"Scary ones," Aaarrrgghh answered.

"Okay, wait, wait. So, Bular can't get in here, right? - Into Heartstone Trollmarket?"

"No, Master Jim." Blinky turns Jim around and guides him to a perfect view of Troll Market.

"Whoa."

"Wow."

"Holy Mary Mother of Joseph!"Soldier yelled.

"This is the world you are bound to protect. This is Heartstone Trollmarket!" A land of colors and many shops filled the humans' eyes, their breath taken as the large heartstone gave the place a lovely, breathless look.

"That is bloody beautiful!"


	4. Where Art Thou Trollhunter?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and The Mercenaries explore Trollmarket.Draal pisses The Heavy off...

Blinky waited at the end of the staircase as Jim and Toby took every detail in, their eyes bigger in size.

"This is-" Toby said.

"Yeah," Jim added breathlessly.

"Whoa."

"Pretty much." Jim finished, "This is your home?" With a chuckle, Jim headed down the steps, smiling.

"Ooh...fascinating..."The RED Medic said as he examined the crystals and arranged his glasses.

" Trollmarket is home and hearth and sanctuary for all good trolls. This way, my friends. There is much to see."

Toby looked around, "Dang! And here I thought the only thing underneath our town was dirt and plumbing." The two high five as they go deeper into the streets of Trollmarket, the vast crowds piling fairly quickly.

"What do you know?Arcadia's very own mole people."The BLU Scout said observing the underground town.

"Stay close. Human feet have never graced the ground of Trollmarket before." Blinky mentioned, he was right due to Trolls beginning to make comments.

"Humans?"

"Friends." Aaarrrgghh corrected. Aaarrrgghh growled as he blocked the path of the troll's eyes to the flesh and bones of another species.

"This is crazy! Are you getting this, Tobes?" He looked to his friend who had pulled out his phone a while ago and began to take pictures.

"Oh, yeah. On it."Toby aims his phone and takes many pictures, trolls watching them as they cascade throughout the foreign land. Sounds of cats in a restaurant cried. Metal and rocks clashing together as loud voices boomed around them.

"Huh,vat vas noise?"The RED Heavy asked.

"We eat on cats and socks as part of our diet."Blinky replied as they continued their stroll.

"Teeny,Tiny Cats?"

"Yes."AAARRRGGHHH!!! replied.

"Hi!"

"Yo!"The RED Scout said making finger guns.

Toby stops to take pictures as Jim waves to some trolls, one who was carving a tattoo on another troll, stopped and being distracted, the tattoo troll accidentally hit the other. Many clicks revealed many pictures, each one showing more and more distressed trolls.

Toby followed his friends yet found the time to name off every rock his eyes were laid upon.

"Check it out! Peridot, Topaz, Cassiterite!" Toby gasps "Kornerupine!"

Toby looks up to find the Kornerupine ending up being a troll who growls at the sight of a little human touching him.

"It's an Australian Miracle!"The BLU Sniper replied in fascination.

"Hi." He mentioned shyly and with wide eyes, Toby slowly walks away. He watches as two trolls beat onto a tv until static took over the screen, pleasing them. The two catching Toby staring and glare, causing the boy to run back to his friends.

"Your knowledge of minerals is almost troll-like, Tobias," Blinky added, impressed.

"So, your kind, you all live here?" Jim wondered.

"Trolls travel from afar to our market to find comfort and remedies. You'll find most anything you need and sometimes you'll find what you never knew you needed." As they continue on their tour, from the shadows, Draal growled as he spotted Jim and Toby. A little, quick patter of feet caused Jim to glance down, finding a little gnome speaking softly. He bends down slowly to get a better look.

"Oh, hey, little guy! That's a cute pointy hat."

The gnome growls, showing his teeth. Jim stumbling backward as more gnomes gathered with an evil laughter. "And pointy teeth! Look out!"

Alert, Blinky runs to his master's side and stomps around, missing the little guys.

"Get away! Get out of here! Vile vermin! Begone!" A gnome growls and blows a raspberry before running off.

"What is that?"

"Gnomes are vermin. Pickpockets, scum of the earth! We only tolerate them for their grooming services." Blinky points to Aaarrrgghh, the large troll not even feeling them as a little gang of gnomes climb on his large hairy back and search for parasites.

"Grooming?"

"They eat the parasites on the larger trolls." A gnome nudged Aaarrrgghh's ear by accident, causing Aaarrrgghh's eyes to grow before flicking them off, each screaming at the large height they were knocked from.

"I hate that thing already."The RED Scout said.

"Do you guys drink anything strong?"The RED Demoman asked.

"We have Glug."Blinky replied.

"What's that,mate?"

He looked at a troll drinking a green liquid and burped.The RED Demoman twitched.

"Nah!"

Toby quickly runs excitedly to his friend.

"Jim! Jim! Check it out! Maximum coolosity there." Jim follows him but stopping earlier as he already found a great view to see what Toby wanted to show him. However, Toby kept running.

"Look at that. It's amazing!" Jim said.

"Heartstone," Jim and Toby walk to a railing of rocks while Blinky follows them, describing what they feasted their eyes on.

"The life force of trollkind. The means that keeps us from crumbling to stone and the source of light and sustenance."

"My...God.."The RED Spy said as his cigarette slipped off his mouth.

"Okay, that's totally the bomb," Toby said but the moment was ruined by a simple question.

"What are humans doing here?"

With that sentence, the three turn around to find a large pie of trolls with either shocked or upset faces.

"Fleshbag!"

"Puny!"

"I think we've attracted the paparazzi," Toby mumbled.

"Why do they hate us so much?"The BLU Engineer asked.

"Because Changelings live among us and it could be anyone of us."Blinky whispered.

"What's a Changeling?"He asked.

"Changelings are shape-shifting trolls.They were taken as whelps and did something horrible to them."Blinky replied.

"What did they do?"He asked.

"Nasty Business."

"Bad Stuff."AAARRRGGHHH!!! replied.

"Get Lost!"

"Friends, there is no need to be afraid. He is the Trollhu-" As Blinky started, Jim slowly yet nervously, walked up and waved before the crowd was broken in half, Draal pushing through all of them.

"What is this?"

"I was just getting to that, Draal." As Draal stepped closer in a quick pace, Blinky stepped back while Jim stood in the same spot

"Human feet have never sullied the ground of Trollmarket before. Who are these fleshbags?" Draal moved dangerously close to Jim, the boy holding up his hands as he walked backward. Being too close, Jim leaned farther back.

"Believe it or not, he is, um How do I put this? Our new Trollhunter." Blinky explained as all the trolls gasp, gnomes hiding behind the legs of many trolls.

"He can't be the Trollhunter. He's not a troll!"Draal yelled as he grabbed the Heavy's Sandvich and destroyed it with his bare hands.

The RED Heavy gave him an evil glare.

With anger, Draal slammed his fists where Jim stood. Quickly, Jim bounced out of the way, landing in the protectiveness of Aaarrrgghh.

"Amulet chose." Draal roared, Aaarrrgghh not affected but Jim backed up closer into Aaarrrgghh.

"Try to remain calm. Destiny is just-"

"Show him, Jimbo!" Toby interrupted. Aaarrrgghh gives a reassuring smile as Jim pulled out his amulet and started with confidence.

"For the power of Merlin-"

"Glory," Blinky quickly corrected.

"Right, sorry. For the glory of Merlin, Daylight is mine to command." The amulet ticks, surrounding Jim in a blue ball of magic, transforming him into a Trollhunter. "Pretty cool, right?" Jim tried to lighten the mood.

Gnomes whimper as trolls begins to murmur.

"A human? Protecting us?" One fainted.

"That's right,fancy pants!"The BLU Scout said,arrogantly.

"Bushigal! I am Draal, son of Kanjigar and the amulet's rightful heir!"

"Neh,I think not."The BLU Spy replied.

"Uh, you're his son?" Jim turned to his team, "He's his son?"

"Plot Twist..."The 

"Yeah, I can see how this could be a problem," Toby mentioned, Blinky tapped his rock fingers against each other with a sly smile.

"When my father fell, the honor should have passed to me!"

"Well,it didn't!So,Piss Off,Cyclops!"The BLU Sniper said raising his middle-finger.

As the anger grew, Draal didn't even think as he reached for the amulet, trying to pry it from the boy, but the amulet quickly pulled the two apart with a shock of magic. While Jim landed back in the safety of Aaarrrgghh's large hands, Draal flew onto the concrete.

"Amulet chose," Aaarrrgghh said again.

"We'll see what Vendel has to say about this."

Aaarrrgghh set Jim down carefully as they shyly walk away. "Feel free to fetch him. In the meanwhile, lots of Trollhunter business to be done. Draal, wonderful to see you as always."

Jim chuckles nervously as Draal growls. Farther into Trollmarket was a large tunnel, glowing picture of a sword hanging in the entrance, where Jim, Aaarrrgghh, Blinky, and Toby headed.

Toby smiling as he felt the shiny, mirror-like rock. "Whoa! Wh-Whoa!" As they headed further down the tunnel, the armor disintegrated back into the amulet, Jim catching it with confusion.

"Um, what just happened?"

"The amulet responded to your unconscious command, Master Jim. You are at ease, are you not?"

"I am, actually." Jim looks over the amulet with happiness.

The RED Soldier marched in like a Soldier.

"Left,Right.Left.Left,Right.AMERICA WINS AGAIN!"

Blinky looked at him.

"What's his purpose?"He asked the Scout.

"The Soldier's a Freakin' Nut Job!"

"I didn't know nuts had jobs."

"No,it means he's insane."He replied.

They head into a large, stone room. Statues of previous Trollhunters stood high above the ground, a ridge connecting the entrance to the training ground, another gate closed on the other side.

"What the devil is this?"The BLU Demoman asked in fascination.

"Holy trolls! Is this a palace?"

"This is The Hero's Forge." Jim and Toby head to the edge to see how far they were up. Toby leaning a little over to take a picture as Jim evilly chuckled and pretended to push him, Toby letting out a piercing scream.

"Holy Crap..."

" Don't do that again!"Jim chuckled and lead his friend to where they were planning on heading.

"Come on." They walked deeper into the Hero's Forge as Jim spotted the statues. "Magnifico! Wait, are these?" Jim looked at every past Trollhunter as Aaarrrgghh and Blinky explained.

"Trollhunters," Aaarrrgghh started.

"Your predecessors, Master Jim. A line of heroism that reaches back to the age of Merlin," Blinky gestured to an empty platform as Toby took a picture of the line of statues. "This is the place of the final repose for Kanjigar "the Courageous." One day, there will be a statue of you here, Master Jim. One day very far off in the future, of course."

"Yeah, about that, there's just one thing I'm not getting," Toby said.

"Just one?"

"Woah,so he's surrounded by ze dead Trollhunter Spirits.How unbelieveable."The BLU Medic replied as he observed the statues.

"You guys are trolls. So "Trollhunter" sounds a little like you hunt yourselves, you know?"

"Yeah,name's overused!"

"Hunt bad trolls." Aaarrrgghh pressed his large hand on Jim, making Jim fall a little forward as he let out a groan.

" Gumm-Gumms."

"Not exactly the most terrifying name," Jim said.

"In Trollspeak, "Gumm-Gumm" means bringer of horrible, slow, painful and thoroughly-calculated death."

"Oohh,yeah,real scary!"The BLU Scout taunted.

"Oh." Aaarrrgghh placed his hand once again on Jim's shoulders, accidentally pushing him forward with another groan. Jim glanced at Aaarrrgghh with a rub of his shoulder.

" But do not be too concerned, Master Jim. The Gumm-Gumms were exiled to the Darklands centuries ago. Only one roams free."

"And wants to kill you."

"Wait, Bular is one of the unspeakably evil trolls?" Toby said while Jim sighs and facepalms.

"We will find that maggot and give him a death he will never forget!"The RED Soldier yelled,pulling out the Market Gardener.

"Indeed. His father and the rest of their number remain exiled to the Darklands, but they have been trying to escape for centuries. I sense ill times are upon us. Hence the need for us to begin Master Jim's training now. Step back, please."

They step back.

"A little further, Tobias. Oh, very well." Binky presses the button, on cue, large axes appear from the wall larger axes dropping to the floor, Jim and Toby jumping and running from possible death.

" There's a big blade!"

"Oh, no!" Jim cries out. He ducks quickly as a large ax just barely misses him. As he hid on the ground, he sensed another blade coming out from hiding in the floor. With a roll, Jim efficiently missed the blade.

Toby ran to the side of a wall, the blade sweeping for him but only reached so far. Near Blinky, Jim pressed himself against the wall, taking in deep breaths.

"Excellent reflexes, Master Jim."

"Great, but maybe we could start off easy? Like, you know, with less grindy things?" Jim asked.

Blinky smiles before a name called out to him, his hand quickly tapping the button weapons sealing themselves back in their grave-like homes as a large troll walks into the arena, his eyes pure white as he fur and large horns framed his small head.

"Blinkous Galadrigal. Blinkous Galadrigal." Vendel called.

" That's your name?"

"Horrible, I know."

"I wish to meet the fleshbag supposedly chosen by the amulet." Vendel closes the gap between him and Toby before introducing himself.

" I am Vendel, son of Rundle, son of Kilfred."

"Uh, Toby, son of Ralph. I live with my Nana." With a quick grab of Toby's arm, Vendel lifts him from the ground, checking every piece of the body that was already shown to him.

"Produce the amulet, Trollhunter." Vendel finds Toby's phone from his pocket, the device smaller than an ant compared to Vendel, his large fingers crushing the phone into tiny bits.

Oh, no! My phone!"

"I think I'm the fleshbag that you're looking for." Jim waved as he pulled the glowing metal from the insides of his pocket. Aaarrrgghh stepping up and pointing as he stated the obvious.

"Amulet chose," Aaarrrgghh said again.

"Hmm... So Draal tells me. Ridiculous! However, the amulet has been known to make ill-fated choices, as you know better than most."

Vendel glanced at an upset looking Blinky.

"What's that mean?"

"Blinky trained Trollhunter before. Unkar the Unfortunate." Aaarrrgghh pointed to the statue of a Trollhunter cowering in fear before his death.

"Why is he unfortunate?"

"First night out, torn."

"Like, conflicted?"

"No. Limb from limb." In front of Jim, Aaarrrgghh put his balled fists on top of one another, pretending to tear something apart, as his fists moved away from each other, fear drained the color from Jim's face.

"He's dead,that's good.Amen."

"Hey!Accidents always happen,Schweinhund"The RED Medic yelled.

"Not always."Vendel corrected the mad doctor.

As Jim glanced back up at the statue, an arm covering Unkar's face fell from its post, Toby quickly dodging it as it landed beside him.

"Is that thing even glued?"The RED Scout asked.

"I haven't the slightest idea."Blinky replied.

"If the amulet chose true, the Soothscryer will reveal it."

"Please! Master Jim hasn't had even an hour's training!

"Mm-mm!" He hums as he points to the ground, Blinky moving out of the way as Jim slowly heads to where Vendel had pointed. He chuckled nervously and stood in a slouching stance, the amulet dinging as the floor responded, the carving coloring in red, splitting the floor to reveal a tall stone carving of a creature's head. It mouth widening, rows of spikes were shown.

" Behold, the Soothscryer! It will judge your true spirit. Insert your right hand, Trollhunter."

"Um, I'm going to get it back, right?" Jim asked.

"That is part of the test."

"Oh, great. Tobes, Tobes! Come here and help me." Jim waves Toby over, who runs without hesitation.

"Okay, Jimbo, but I am not sticking my hand in there."

Toby bends so Jim can climb on his shoulders. Jim's head popping up to see the many rows of teeth starting to spin rapidly and closes quickly as Jim's eyebrows raise and his lips fall. Each time the mouth had shut and opened.

Jim had moved his hand either upwards or closer to the terrifying machine. His hand, sticking in before the machine closed onto Jim's arm, his screams were piercing as he kicked Toby in the head without realizing it. He clawed and climbed to get his hand back.

Suddenly, the mouth opened, Jim not prepared as he fell onto Toby's back, holding his arm. "I'm okay!"

"Ooh, everything hurts."

"MEDIC!"The RED Engineer yelled.

The BLU Medic grabbed his Medigun and started healing Jim's injured hand.

Vendel walked up to the boys as Jim quickly turned, watching Vendel as he waited for an answer but received none.

"Well? What is it?" Toby asked.

"Hmm, Inconclusive," Vendel said.

"Inconclusive?" Toby scoffed, "Not doing that again."

"Wait, wait, wait. What does "inconclusive" mean?"

"It means, Trollhunter, that there's never been a human to bear the mantle before. The Soothscryer needs more time to render its judgment. Let us all hope you live long enough to see." Blinky added.

Vendel walked away, the screen fading black before showing a new image of Jim and Toby walking back home.

"Oh, what have I gotten myself into?" Jim said

"Um trolls, cool underground city, indigenous gemforms, Heartstone,Mercenaries who are good guys.What you've gotten yourself into is total awesome-mania, man!"

"If I survive."

"Come on! You're going to get trained by the best. Blinky is-"

"His last guy got torn limb from limb on his first night!" Toby looked away, Jim had done the same as an awkward silence crawled between them.

So, there's nowhere to go but up." Jim glared, "Oh, no! Looks like your mom's home." Jim flinches to a stop as he notices his mother's car in the driveway.

"Okay, quick, I was bike-jacked by three no, make it seven members of the Bratva. That's the Russian mob. And then, you broke into their hideout to try to save me-"

"Or I could tell her your bike got hit by a car, but you're totally fine."

"Yeah,that works.I guess."

"Night, Tobes." They both split in different directions as Jim slowly opens the door, finding his mom in the kitchen. He closes the door and walks up the steps but his mother calls before he could fully reach the third step.

"Jim, I'm in the kitchen!" Barbara's voice rang out. Jim dropped his backpack and headed towards the kitchen.

"Hey, Mom. Oh, man. You would so not believe what happened on the way home from-" As he was about to use the excuse, his eyes caught Strickler sitting near the kitchen.

"Look who stopped by."

"Hello, Jim." Strickler greeted.

"Mr. Strickler."

"Mr. Strickler came by to congratulate you," Barbara mentioned as she worked in the kitchen as she set two cups down and reaching for the fridge.

"Oh, that's really nice."

"It's a great honor that you've been chosen to wield this mantle. I've no doubt that you'll prove equal to the task." Hinting at being the Trollhunter, only to make Jim panic.

"Of?" Jim wondered.

"Why didn't you tell me you were trying out for Romeo and Juliet?" Barbara poured the hot water into Strickler's cup and let him pull to the cup to him, ready to drink it.

"Maybe we could back up a few steps?" Jim said.

"Jim, surely you knew you'd won the part of Romeo after your breathtaking audition yesterday."

"Yeah, after the audition, I had to run, but- Wait, I got the part?"

"I was just remarking to your mother that I'm a touch concerned about your being spread so thin, particularly in light of your new commitment to the chess club."

"And I didn't even think you knew how to play chess. " Barbara let out a laugh as Strickler took a sip of the liquid, instantly regretting it. "Chess, acting It's like you have this entire secret life I know nothing about."

"You have no idea," Jim mumbled.

"Atlas, too, carried the weight of the world on his shoulders, and I'm concerned, like him, you're overextending yourself." Barbara poured another glass.

"I can handle it."

"A few days ago, you were falling asleep in class."

"Wait, what?" Being distracted, the cup overflowed, Barbara, letting out a gasp before running to get a towel.

"Oh! Yeah, but-but-but now I am recharged and ready to go. "To be or not to be." Right?" Jim chuckled, "Right? Am I right?" Jim caught the pot he was about to knock over and held it up like he had done nothing.

"Jim, that's Hamlet." Barbara poured more milk in the steaming water and handed it to Strickler as he did his best to reject the foul taste.

" Thanks. I don't want to overstay my welcome." Writing his number on a post-it note, he handed it to Barb.

"My phone, Mrs. Lake."

"Please, call me Barbara."

"Barbara. Delighted to meet you." Strickler kissed her knuckles before leaving.

He really likes you," Barbara said.

"Yeah."

"I've never seen a teacher take such an interest before." She stacks the dishes into the sink and headed to her son that was about to retreat upstairs. "And he has a point. There are only so many hours in the day, Jim. If your grades slip, even a little, I'm going to insist you cut back, starting with the things you do for me."

"I like taking care of you."

"Except that it's my job to take care of you." Jim set his backpack down once again and headed to his mom.

"Do you know when I was old enough to ask about Dad, remember what you told me? You said, "We just have to take care of each other." That's all I'm doing, Mom." They share a heartwarming hug as she kisses his forehead.

"You must be starving. How about breakfast for dinner? Even I can't screw up an omelet."

"Wouldn't be so sure." They headed to the kitchen, Jim let out a soft chuckle.

"What?"

"I said, sure!" Jim said as Strickler heads to his car, his keys jingling but before he entered his car, his eyes caught Bular watching through the window. Bular's face scrunching as he growls and watches Jim.

"You shouldn't be here!"

As soon as Barbara's eyes left the pot, Jim quickly tasted it, gagging as it slid off his tongue and down his throat.

As soon as Barbara's eyes left the pot, Jim quickly tasted it, gagging as it slid off his tongue and down his throat.

"Why aren't I feeling his neck snap in my hands right now? Burning his hut to the ground?"

"That certainly wouldn't draw any attention," Strickler said dryly.

"I could take the amulet and be done with it."

"Your attempt to do so earlier was not only unsuccessful, it risked exposing our agenda to both humans and trolls. First human Trollhunter. This will require finesse, patience."

Jim continued to fix it quickly as Strickler and Bular watched, still engaged in a strict conversation.

"I resent your weak, devious ways, Impure. I only respect force."

"And I respect your father. If you want any chance of ever seeing him again, adapt.Also,we have another problem."

"Another problem?"Bular looked at him.

"A human approached me this morning.He says he knows the Trollhunter's other compainions."

"Where is the fleshbag now?"

"At the museum."

Bular watched as Jim tasted his creation. Enjoying the new savoring taste. Jim then quickly set down the spoon as his mother popped into view and smiled. Barbara tried a sip of "her" making and was shocked.

"You know, that's actually pretty delicious." She walks out of view once again, Bular's face filling the window. "So, Mr. Strickler, he seems very nice. Is he single?"

Speaking of Strickler, he was found in the window, pushing Bular from Jim's view, Jim missing him at the last second as he walks to the window sill after suspecting movement.

"What? I-I don't know." Jim mumbled.

* * *

The RED Heavy entered a bar and found Draal inside drinking with some friends.

"I can't believe the amulet chose him instead of me!"

"Why don't you just beat him up and take the amulet yourself?"

"No,I need to challenge him into a fair fight."

The RED Heavy glared at him and approached him.

"You."

Draal looked at him.

"Oh,it's you."

"Yes,you!"

Draal raised aneyebrow.

"You,put up fists and fight me!"

"Are you seriously challenging me into a fight?"Draal asked as he stood up.

"Come,we fight like men."

Draal laughed and stood up and tightened his knuckles.

"You're gonna fail against me."Draal said.

"Bring it!"

Draal charged at him only to be upper-cut by the Heavy on his jaw and sent him flying towards his table.

"What the--?"

The Heavy then landed a kick on his chest and punched him on the face.Draal dodged the kick.

"That's your best?"

The Heavy then grabbed a table and threw it at him.Draal was wondering how a fleshbag like this can beat him.

After landing a few blows,Draal tried to crawl away only to be grabbed by the Heavy on his chest and raising a fist.

"Never,Never!Touch my Sandvich!"

Draal looked at him in shock.

"All right?"

"Okay!Okay!"Draal begged.

"Good!"

The Heavy let go of him and left the bar.

"You are no match for me!I squashed you,like bug!"

* * *

Once again the picture was changed to the Hero's forge, Blinky circling Jim who stood straight up in his armor, sword raised.With Demoaman wielding the Eyelander.

"Wider stance. Keep your frame. No, that's good, that's good. Yes, all right, fine. That's better," Jim followed every order, "All right. Raise your sword, Master Jim." Blinky pushed the sword to a higher height as Jim stayed in the position that Blinky had guided him to reach. "Mm-hmm. Head up, chin out, stomach in."

Watching from the sidelines were Aaarrrgghh and Toby. Aaarrrgghh had dumped the contents of a paper bag into his mouth, burping as he swallowed.

"Mmm. What's this?" Aaarrrgghh asked.

"Dander from my Nana's Persian and a couple of hairballs." Aaarrrgghh dropped the whole bag into his mouth and pointed with a smile to Toby.

"Mm, tasty," Aaarrrgghh burps again as the screen switches to Jim who never followed Blinky with his head nor eyes, only focusing on the positions and what Blinky had spoken to him.

"The Trollhunter lives and dies by three rules. Rule number one: always be afraid."

"Afraid?" Jim asked.

"Be afraid," Blinky stated.

"Yeah, I don't think that'll be a problem. Whoa!" Jim quickly ducked as a rock was thrown to his head, missing it easily. He turned his head to see Aaarrrgghh with a closed fist, obviously, he had caught the rock. With one gulp, Aaarrrgghh swallows it as Blinky continues, Jim's face full of shock.

"See? Fear is good. Keeps us alert. Keeps us on guard. Makes us vigilant. A hero is not he who is fearless, but he who is not stopped by it." Blinky threw more rocks at Jim, the boy quickly avoiding all the stones.

"Got it."

"Two: always finish the fight. An opponent must be given no mercy." Blinky laughed as he threw more rocks, Jim, using his sword as a shield. After the rocks were no longer thrown, the camera panned upwards, showing every piece of Jim's armor.

"Kill!" Toby pointed to Aaarrrgghh to say he had done it while Jim stood up, his hand rubbing the sore spot forming on his head before facing Aaarrrgghh and Toby, speaking the words: "What the heck" as Blinky finishes.

"Oh...I hope that ain't hurting."

"Indeed. The Trollhunter must always vanquish his opponent through death."

"Dude, that's harsh," Toby stated.

"Ours is an unforgiving world, Toby D. Hence, the third rule: when in doubt, always kick them in the Gronk-nuks."

"Gronk-nuks?" Jim repeated. On cue after a few steps of Blinky's foot, a large blade fell near the space in between Jim's legs. He screamed and back away as Aaarrrgghh let out a shiver.

"The painis."The RED Soldier said covering his private spot.

"The horror."

"So, basically, you're saying that one-third of being a Trollhunter is kicking someone in the nards," Jim mentioned. A voice cut through their conversation like a sharp knife through butter, Draal entering the arena with a mocking grin.

"Ah! So, the Trollhunter's training begins. I thought the great Trollhunter might accept my services as a sparring partner. Part of your training regiment, isn't it?" Draal said.

"In due time, perhaps."

"Why wait? I am eager to see your charge demonstrate his mettle." Vendel stated as he appeared above them all, overlooking a ledge as Jim looked at his sword.

"Actually, the sword's more made of, like, daylight."

"He means your mettle, your ability to cope in the face of adversity," Blinky said.

"Oh. Yeah, I'm still working on the whole "mettle" part. Plus, you know, SAT words." Vendel chuckled as he watched, Draal grinning evilly.

"Let them spar."

"No harm in it." Draal said. Jim glanced with shock at Draal before catching up to Blinky.

"Wait, what do I do?"

"Hit him as hard as you can." Blinky simply said.

"No, no. I mean, what do I do? I've never hit anyone."

"Ever?"

"I've never gotten into a fight."

"In your entire life?" Blinky questioned.

"Never in yer life,boyo?"The RED Demoman asked hiding the Eyelander away.

"All 15 years of it, yeah."

"You fought Bular, however briefly, and you were glorious. Your blade-work was impressive."

"Those were just my chef skills!"

"Exactly! The fight is within you, Master Jim. Trust yourself. One hit! One hit and you will be changed forever." With confidence, Blinky turns Jim and pushes him to Draal, Jim clearly worried.

The BLU Demoman drank from his bottle.

"Begin," Vendel said with a booming voice. Draal growls and slams his fists into the rocky surface, roaring as Jim lifted his sword. Draal running at the boy.

"One hit," Jim muttered.

The offspring of the previous Trollhunter rolled into a sharp ball, Jim yelping as he jumped from the path of destruction. However, as Jim looked above, he noticed Draal rolling up to the ceiling before falling from his ball. fists ready.

Once Draal collided with the ground, dust covered the area in a grimy blanket, the impact threw Jim into the denser part of the fog. Not being able to see anything, Jim was suddenly tackled, the blue mist brightening over the fog as the dust cleared. He used his sword as a crutch, still not being able to stand well enough.

"All right, all right. Now, just give me a second here."

Repeated punches met Jim, his groans mixing with the sounds of his metal armor being pounded by a rocky hand. Draal pulled the weakening Jim up and punched him closer near the cliff. Jim's strength was declining rapidly, his sword vanishing too.

Draal lifted Jim over the edge, his terrified screams were enough to let Toby scream.

"Let him go!"

"You little shit!"The BLU Heavy yelled.

"I've waited my entire life to inherit the amulet. I can wait until you fall in battle." He squeezes Jim, the boy letting out another agonizing groan before dropping him.

"I suspect I won't have to wait very long. If you know what's good for you, you'll stay down and live, worm." Draal laughs, "Trollhunter." Draal walks away, leaving Jim as Vendel sighs and disappears. With remorse, Blinky watches Vendel leave than looks at Jim who couldn't look at his trainer.

Out in trollmarket was the defeated Trollhunter, Blinky, Aaarrrgghh, and Toby following behind, leaving the home for trolls.

"Who does that guy think he is?!We must kick him in the balls!"The BLU Scout yelled.

"He might be right. What the heck was I thinking? An amulet can't choose anyone. It's an amulet." Jim cried out.

"Jim?" Aaarrrgghh questioned.

"I understand you're upset, Master Jim, but you've had not a moment's training. There's no shame in what just transpired."

"There vas a lot of shame of hard-skinned friend."The RED Medic replied.

"Okay. Well, then you were definitely not paying attention back there. Shame was about the only thing that transpired. Shame," Jim sighed, "and realization. I don't know if Draal should be the Trollhunter or not, and I don't care. I just know that I am not."

After pulling the amulet free from its pocket, Jim sighed and tossed it to Blinky's feet. Once it rested, a stone hand had lifted it from the ground, Blinky holding it close as Jim continues to the exit.

Jim chuckled and gave her a smile.

"Master Jim, despite whatever doubts you may have about the amulet's choice, it is now bonded to you. This is a mantle you cannot refuse."

The glowing amulet leaves Blinky's hands and right to Jim's. The boy catching it with wide eyes as his trainer had spoken. Gathering himself together, a frown thinned Jim's lips as he dropped it back by Blinky, and continued onward, Toby catching up to his friend.

"Watch me," Jim said.

"Good luck with that!"The RED Scout yelled.

The screen faded to black for a short period, lighting up to see the amulet in the corner as Jim enters his room with a defeated face. That was until his bluebell eyes had landed on the item he had tried so hard to get rid of. The amulet glowed like a heartbeat as Jim balled his fists with a groan before tossing it in the trash.

He turned and laid on his bed, slipping an arm beneath his head. The amulet glowing as it laid beside him. Jim's eyebrows falling in anger.

"Oh, shut up."

With another toss in the trash, more items piled above it like books and other pieces of garbage that piled around his room. After stacking a pile, Jim sat beside the can with an exhale, yet when his eyes opened, they grew as he found the amulet once in front of him.

Jim slapped his forehead and fell backward into the trash can, books falling on his defeat pose.

Now in the living room, Jim sat on his couch, popcorn rapidly falling into his mouth as the screen lit his features on his face. Not paying attention to the bowl, Jim didn't realize he had grabbed the amulet until he bit down, a groan leaving his lips.

In the bathroom, he scrubbed his teeth clean before spitting and pulling open the mirror cabinet, the haunting presence of the amulet causing him to scream. He slammed the door shut, his face reappearing in the mirror with a disturbed look.

The amulet was thrown into the air a few times before landing in the palm of Jim's hand, a bat in his other as he stood outside.

"¡Buenas noches!" With one more toss, the amulet smacked against the bat, the magical device was pulled from view, leaving Jim. "Home run."

As he headed to the back door, the amulet was thrown back, bouncing off Jim's head. Moving his bat to find what had hit him, he found the amulet laying at his feet.

"Really?"

On the stage stood Jim and Claire as the teacher passed in front of them. While Claire had a smile and kept her eyes on the teacher, Jim had a frown, his head hung as eye looked at nothing but his clipboard.

Mrs. Janeth was quoting parts of the play, "Deny and refuse. But he can't deny it. But Romeo can't not be a Montague, which means that Juliet-"

"And I'll no longer be a Capulet," Claire said happily. The teacher sat with a laugh before looking at Jim, all eyes upon him.

"Exactly! Jim?"

"Huh?"

"Or, if thou wilt not, be sworn my love," Mrs. Janeth started for him.

"Right. No, I-I got it. Love, deny, refuse. I'm on it." Jim mumbled.

"Okay, then. Let's take it from Wherefore art."

"You okay?" Claire wondered.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jim chuckled, "Totally fine."

"You're going to need to be a bit more convincing if you're going to play Romeo."

"I've just got some stuff going on in my head," Jim said.

"I know we don't know each other all that well, but we're going to be spending a lot of time together, so…" Claire moved closer to Jim, her fingers tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as they smile. The teacher quickly standing.

Mrs. Janeth grabbed their attention, "All right, all right! Act two, scene two, line 33."

"Wherefore art thou, Romeo?" Claire started.

Jim smiled, finally feeling the spark of happiness, the background slowly blending into a picture of lockers. Jim losing his smile as Steve approached him.

"Where have you been? I scheduled your butt-whooping for yesterday, jerk face.  
And you didn't show. Tick-tock, remember?" Steve said, as Jim was pressed against the locker, Toby spoke out from the side, Steve's head that took up most of the camera, turned to face Toby.

"He was busy getting his butt whooped by someone else. - Take a number." Toby said.

"Back off, dweeb!" Steve threatened.

"Steve, I am really not in the mood to do this right now."

"Duh! Nobody's ever in the mood to get their face bashed in, but that's what's going to happen unless you want to back down." Students watched with worried glances, Claire and Darci appearing behind Toby, Claire's face morphing into a worried expression.

"Uh, I-I can do that?"

"Sure. You want to crawl away from me, on your knees, bowing in front of everybody?" Steve chuckled. "That's a choice." Students murmured as Jim dropped his bag and landed on his knees.

"Whoa! I didn't expect you to actually choose wussing over whooping." Steve mentioned.

Jim's eyes moved over to Toby and Claire's. With another glance, Jim then stood tall, reaching his full height. Steve chuckled before shoving Jim into a locker. Jim letting out a groan as his back collided with the metal. Jim ducked as Steve punched where he last stood, dodging each blow.

"Keep still so I can punch your face!"

Jim managed to duck from each fist sent to him but one. HIs body dropped as Steve stood proudly over him, Jim's eyes were not at Steve but the glowing amulet inside his bag. WIth a firm look, Jim remembered yesterday before standing. The words: "_Your life will change forever with one hit._" replayed in Jim's mind.

"Stay down and live, worm."

Jim was about to reach for his amulet before realizing he didn't need it. "Is that all you got?" As Steve advances, Claire appears in front of Jim, using her arms as a shield.

"Leave him alone, Steve!"

"Butt out!" Steve shoved Claire to the side, her body flying towards Darci and Toby.

"Claire!"

"Good thing your mom's a nurse," Steve said.

"One hit." He mumbled. His fist tightly formed as the confidence grew within him. Throwing a punch underneath Steve's chin, the blonde boy flew from Jim's reckless path. His bones cracking as a tooth landed beside Steve's pained face.

"She's a doctor, actually." Toby ran to his friend's side, Claire smiling at Jim but stayed by Darci.

"Dude, you did it! And without even kicking him in the Gronk-nuks!" Toby said.

Everyone stepped on Steve's arm as they surround Jim as he looked shocked at what had occurred before smiling happily. In trollmarket, the bar was filled as some left or joined, waiters and waitresses delivered drinks as Draal sat at the bar, speaking his mind.

"It was an epic pummeling!" Draal laughed as he explained, "I was going to kill him, but I just couldn't make up my mind as to how," he laughs, "Trollhunter. I mean, "troll hunted" is more like it."

Draal looked back at Blinky and Aaarrrgghh as they sipped on their drinks angrily. "If only Master Jim had landed a single hit."

"Single hit."

"And he would have been changed forever!" Blinky continued.

Oh trust me, he hit someone."

Draal let out a laugh, "Over and over and over. It was incredible! All I want is the chance to wail on that fleshbag again," as Draal lifted the cup to his rock lips, a human hand quickly pushed it down, the liquid inside spilled onto the table beneath them, revealing Jim standing beside him.

"Wish granted, loudmouth. Rematch. You. Me. Name the time, name the place, and I'll be there."

"We both will." Toby defended, Blinky and Aaarrrgghh looked shocked as they watched Jim confront Draal, Aaarrrgghh wiping off the drink from his chin as he spoke.

"Changed Forever." Aaarrrgghh said. Draal stood with a growl, everyone surrounding them as the two glare at one another, Jim's face showing nothing but pure confidence.

* * *

Bular and Strickler arrived at the museum as the museum curator,Miss Zelda Nomura was standing behind a sheet.

"Where is this fleshbag you speak of,Impure?"Bular asked as Nomura removed the sheet and revealed an old man wearing a gray business suit accompanied by two Robot-Heavies.

"Speak while you can,Fleshbag."

"I know the Trollhunters companions,they're assassins."He replied.

"Assassins?"

"Yes,you see,I'm a man with a job and I've been searching them for the past 2 months and I tracked them down in this small town."

"What are these machines?"

"Their my robots,they follow my orders and will kill without hesitation."

Bular grined evilly.

"What's your name?"

"Gray Mann."


	5. Gnome Thy Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Trollhunter and The Mercenaries VS A Gnome.A goddamn gnome.

"For centuries, the troll and human worlds stood separate and at peace, divided by bridges that acted as doorways between our two realms. But the Gumm-Gumms wanted to devour all of mankind. They were led by Gunmar "the Black." The rest of trollkind fought against him, culminating in the great Battle of Killahead Bridge, the portal to Gunmar's Darklands. After many moons, good triumphed over evil, and our great Trollhunter, Deya "the Deliverer," locked Gunmar away, exiling him to the Darklands, and sealed the Killahead Bridge with the sacred amulet. After, we tore it apart, stone by stone. We left the old world in search for peace. We stowed away on a ship called the Mayflower, just a handful of us and some gnomes we'd brought along for companionship and nourishment. Finally, we arrived in a strange and exotic realm."

"New Jersey," Aaarrrgghh said.

Blinky continued, "We kept walking. Eventually, we came across a new Heartstone, and we realized we had found a new home under Arcadia."

Blinky finished, his hands pulling down the book to reveal Toby, leaning forward, deep into the story, Aaarrrgghh matching Toby's posture while Jim was asleep, another open book in his lap and the Mercenaries paying attention and Medic taking down notes. Blinky groaned and quietly walked to Jim, Toby, the and Aaarrrgghh watching as Bliny slammed the book shut. Jim woke with a startle, screaming in Spanish.

"Lo Siento, Senor Draal! No me mates!"

"The training of troll history might seem like a minor duty, Master Jim, but-"

Jim quickly interrupted, "Sorry, I pulled an all-nighter studying for my Spanish Comprehension exam and my brain is muy gooey. I don't know. I guess I thought if I'm facing Draal in a week, my training would be a little more active."

"Well,if you want to be more active,why not have a drink,lad?"The BLU Demoman asked holding his bottle.

"Can't."

Jim stands with a stretch and a yawn, Aaarrrgghh doing the same. Toby hopped over excitedly and pretended to fight Jim to make an emphasis.

"Yeah, like, when is he going to learn Troll-kwondo? Or Rock-itsu?" Toby snaked his arm around Jim's shoulders, pulling him down to his size.

"Nice thinking,partner."The RED Engineer said who was asat on his Rancho Relaxo chair.

Before one fights, Toby D., one must understand why one fights. For these precious early steps will decide whether a young Trollhunter will become a Deya the Deliverer," The camera panned to the statues that were called off.

"Or Unkar the Unfortunate." Jim and Toby share a look before Jim steps up to his trainer.

"You better hold on to your head,mate."The RED Sniper said,sharpening his kukri.

"Well, tomorrow, my Spanish exam is with Senor Uhl "the Unforgiving." My main concern is for my immediate future."

"Good luck,maggot!"

"A-ha! But, to learn what will happen in the future, one must only look to the past. I recommend A Brief Recapitulation of Troll Lore by the venerable Bedehilde. Volume one of 47." Blinky dropped the large book into Jim's hands, the boy groans as his body drops with the new heavyweight in his hand.

"I have brain for Russian Literature,and you have this.Baby.You lose!"The BLU Heavy said as he was reading a book about Chernobyl.

"Okay, but if I don't pass the exam, I'm grounded and I can't be the Trollhunter. Sorry, Blinky, but the amulet chose me, and now I have two lives to keep up." As Jim backs up, the sound of vast footsteps stomping into the Hero's Forge, a female troll running up to Blinky with panic. Her quick breaths worried Blinky further.

"Oh, no. Is it the Heartstone?" Blinky said with worry.

"No! No!"

"Robots?!"The RED Medic asked.

"No!"

"Stalkling?" Aaarrrgghh asked. Toby pops in.

"Is Bular in Trollmarket?"

"No! Gnome! Rogue gnome!" Bagduella cried out. As the arena slowly grows smaller, the troll's voice echoes, before they appear in her shop. Blinky, Aaarrrgghh, Toby, and Jim inspecting the area. "First, I couldn't find my monocle, then my collection of bed coils. Now, something disappears every minute!"

As the woman troll tries to sit, quick feet sweep beneath her, stealing where she was aiming to sit. As she fell with a thud, the four cloud her vision. Another whizz of a troll appeared.

"Ah, yes. Gnome." Blinky stated, holding out his arm out to help her up but she declined and stood up herself.

"Darn little vermins!"The RED Engineer said holding his glove.

"Oh, dirty little pests. Up to last week, the glue traps were working fine." She held up a skeleton of a troll before she could react, the skeleton disappeared, along with other belongings. "Fix it, Trollhunter!"

"Yeah,we got this!"The RED Scout cheered.

"Uh, yeah, I'm really sorry about that. See, you need a gnome-catcher, and I'm, well, the Trollhunter, so-" Blinky walked up.

Oh, no, Master Jim. The Trollhunter cannot refuse the call. And what better a call for you to train with than a pint-sized quarry?" Everyone's heads turn to a line of socks, the soft tune of a guitar caught their attention. The Gnome sings and laughs as he strings his guitar.

"He's trying to distract us! Hold tight to your valuables." Blinky warned but Toby did not heed, instead, he ran up beside the gnome claps to the beat.

"Why? He can't be that bad." The gnome takes off and steals Toby's belt. "Oh, no! My belt! At least he didn't take my Nougat Nummy." He took the candy as well. "We need to catch that gnome." The four aim to catch the gnome, yet, he was too quick, each barely grabbing him, chaos erupting in the small room.

"Darn!He's even more faster than Scout 'ere!"The BLU Engineer said as Scout cleared his throat in offense.

"Over there!" First, Toby had yelled.

Then Jim, "Oh! Over there!"

After that, Blinky, "No! Over here!"

Then finally, Aaarrrgghh, "Right here." Aaarrrgghh pointed to the gnome whistling on his head before waving and disappearing. Jim jumping to catch him but failed.

The gnome appeared on the laundry, Blinky appearing behind him but missing. He pulled up the clothing to find a hole in the basket, the gnome standing through the little exit. The little pest hopped around, jumping off the skin of the trolls, stealing another item.

"Oh, my beautiful saw! Catch him!"

The Gnome then stole Heavy's sandvich in his arms as the Heavy Weapons Guy gasped in surprise.

"Where is Sandvich?!"

Jim chased after the troll and dived once again to the ground, actually catching the creature while Blinky and Toby jump onto Jim. The gnome quickly twists and turned out of Jim's grip. Jim slid on the floor, falling under Aaarrrgghh's raised foot. Jim looked up at Aaarrrgghh with a groan as the troll shrugged.

"Hold still,you bloody fruit shop owner!"The RED Sniper yelled getting a good aim at the Gnome.

"Pacifist," Aaarrrgghh stated. The gnome chased by Jim, the boy panicking as he felt his pockets.

"Oh, no. Where's the amulet?" The gnome laughs, the amulet clutched deeply in his fingers. Before running behind a large closet.

Oh, no!" Blinky cried. Aaarrrgghh pushes the large container to reveal a hole, green lights shining within.

"Hole." The large troll stated.

"Yes, it appears the plot quite literally deepens." Toby, Jim, and Blinky look into the depth of the hole, Jim reaches his hands in, hoping the amulet would return.

"Come back, come back. Shouldn't the amulet be coming back to me right about now?"

"Dolefully, that rule only applies if you've rejected it. When thieved, it's another story. If you had read A Brief Recapitulation, you would have known that." The camera pointed to the female troll and Toby, the said boy sneakily shoving food into his mouth.

"Master Jim, press on. This is not the moniker you want."

"What else can I do? I can't fit in that hole."

"Hmm, currently," Blinky said.

"Bad idea."

"No Trollhunter has ever lost his amulet. We'll need time to procure the Furgolator."

Jim looked at him, "Uh, the Furgolator?"

"Uh, don't you worry about anything, Master Jim. Tend to your studies. We'll watch over the hole. Tomorrow, you'll return refreshed to deal with this, uh little problem."

The RED Demoman came by the exit holding a crate of whiskey.

"Oy!What just happened!?"

* * *

The darkness covering Arcadia. It quickly panned down, leading to the museum. A light shined on the hard floor of the museum, keys jingled as each step was taken.

A security man that was watching over the building looked briefly at his surrounding as he walked into a lighted area.

"Huh?"

With worry building, he aimed the flashlight at a statue, feeling as if he was being watched. Finding nothing, he whistled a random melody and headed off, Bular's head peeking out from the statue.

He watched as the guard left the room and walked down the dark halls to a room with a curtain draping over the entrance before entering. Bular stepped up to Strickler and Gray Mann who was checking off many crates.

"We build it here? Right under their noses? Are you a fool?"

"Haven't you ever heard that the best hiding place is in plain sight." Bular grabbed Strickler by the neck and growled.

Don't patronize me, Impure."

"We want the same thing, Bular. I know you don't like waiting, but it's taken time for the changelings to acquire the remaining pieces," With a toss, Strickler was released as Bular growled and headed to the incomplete bridge.

"And you!What's the status of your machines?"Bular asked pointing his finger at the old man.

"They're en route all over the country searching for the bridge's pieces and they'll be here in the next 150 hours."Gray Mann replied as he put down his clip board and walked over the crates.

"My father has waited centuries. The age of Gunmar is at hand."

* * *

"Remember when I told you all Trollhunters must start small?"Blinky pulled the blanket off,revealing a gold machine,ancient carvings designed the metal as the gold light caught then golden Furgolator,making it look better appealing to the eye.

"MY EYES!!!"The RED Medic yelled trying to cover both of his eyes.

"Full disclosure,I'm a little worried how I let you talk me into this,"Jim said.Blinky smiled and pushed a button,gears turning as smoke was pushed through the tubes.The pipes whistling as the doors opened,more smoke fogging the room.

"Still bad idea."Aaarrrgghh!!! said.Jim entered the machine ,looking around the lit machine.

"Wait a minute.So,how does me going into this thing help me get a gnome out of a hole?"The doors of the machine slowly closed,trapping Jim inside of it.

"If itty bitty tiny man won't come out,must go in and kill it."The RED Heavy said as he cracked both of his knuckles.

"Wait,what?"

"Don't worry!We often use the Furgolator to compress minerals.And now for the anthracite!"Blinky took the rock from Demo's hands who was talking with it and placed in the machine's small hole that was meant for it.

"Oy!I was talking to it!"The BLU Demoman yelled.

"But you've done this before right?!"Jim asked a little worried.

"Not exactly!But I'm not concerned."

As Blinky said he wasn't concerned,smoke started filling the interior of the machine,none of the guys could see Jim inside the machine.

"Well,that's because you are not trapped in this thing!"

"Nothing to worry,Master Jim!We work best under pressure!"

"Why is there so much smoke?!"Jim asked as the machine let out farting noises and shook more rapidly,frightening and worrying Toby and the Mercenaries to try and stop the machine from continuing the process.

"Ahh!Help me!"The BLU Heavy yelled as he tried to open the doors with his gigantic hands.

"Don't just stand there,Aaarrrgghh!!!"Blinky commanded as the Gentle Giant opened the doors with his even bigger hands.

"Many thanks!"The BLU Heavy said as he punched Aaarrrgghh!!!'s shoulder.

Jim coughed while he stepped out.

"Looks like it didn't work.Hope you have a Plan B,guys."Jim yelped and jumped back.

"On the contrary."

"It is so tiny!"The RED Heavy yelled.

"Very fascinating!"The BLU Medic said,adjusting his glasses.

"The Fulgolator functioned perfectly!"Blinky lifted his hand to pick up a Tiny Jim sitting on his palm.He chuckled as Jim looked himself over with wide eyes.

Now by the hole where the gnome has taken refuge,Jim was being carried by Blinky as the RED Demoman gave him a miniature Chargin' Targe as a shield.The Trollhunter sighed and turned to face them after he was placed down in the entrance.

"Real subtle."

While Blinky talked to Jim,Demoman handed the tiny Trollhunter a tiny version of the Eyelander.

"Here."

Jim took the sword with his tiny hamds and moved inside the cave with a gulp.

"Now vat?"RED Medic asked as he observed the Fulgolator and taking notes.

"Now,we wait."BLU Spy said as he sat down with Engineer on his Rancho Relaxo chair while reading a newspaper.

Jim continued to walk down the tunnel. His ears ringing as the gnome's innocent laughter echoed in the cave.

"Whoa. Aren't you a big fellow now?" He mumbled as he watched the gnome chattered incoherently. The nougat the gnome had stolen from Toby was resting on the amulet with a few tankards. The body of a dead gnome sitting across from him.

The gnome tries to present what he had taken but the skeleton sat still, with anger, the gnome shredded the nougat nummie with his sharp teeth and was about to eat another piece but grinned and tossed the candy through the mouth of the skeleton, it bounced down his ribs and landed in the buttbone.

"Hmm, I've got to get that amulet back."

The gnome suddenly yelled in excitement before he accidentally knocked the head off the body, the skull rolling to Jim's feet.

"Uh-oh! It's okay, it's okay. I like Nougat Nummies, too." He set down his weapons but the gnome tackled down Jim, the two having a pity fight. The gnome threw the shield and chased after Jim who held up his sword threateningly. 

Jim thought quickly and chucked the sword at the gnome's nose, his small hands rubbing the sore spot.

Toby, Blinky, and Aaarrrgghh including the Mercs couldn't see the battle but they listened closely, glass shattered as a groan from Jim also blended with the noise.

"That doesn't sound favorable," Blink mentioned.

"No it is not."The BLU Scout replied.

Back on the fight, Jim slowly crawled to the amulet and reached out his hand but the gnome quickly fell, holding out his elbow to take out his opponent but Jim rolled from his attack and taking a hold of him. However, the gnome slipped through his arms, the hat sliding off and into Jim's hands.

"Oh, my God. I touched his hat." The gnome felt the horn above his head and growled before scraping his foot against the ground like a bull. "Oh, I touched his hat. I touched his hat!"

Jim's hands wrapped onto a rock as he strained to reach the amulet. "For the glory of Merlin, Daylight is mine to command!" The amulet shrunk to Jim's size and connecting to his body while Jim smiled excitedly. The armor appeared over Jim's clothes, the gnome backing up with a whimper.

Toby and the rest waited impatiently as the noise had stopped. "Why hasn't he come out?"

They waited, quickly losing hope but their attentions were glued to the hole as the defeated gnome appeared, Jim behind with the sword pointed and the hat on his head.

Toby and the rest waited impatiently as the noise had stopped. "Why hasn't he come out?"

They waited, quickly losing hope but their attentions were glued to the hole as the defeated gnome appeared, Jim behind with the sword pointed and the hat on his head.

"You summoned the armor and caught the gnome! Well played, Master Jim!" Blinky said.

"You did it,mate!"The BLU Demoman said holding up his bottle of whiskey.

"Fine shot,mate!"The RED Sniper said,giving him a thumbs up.

"Mmph mphmph mph!"The BLU Pyro said.

"Thank you, thank you. I don't want to forget the little people," Jim tapped the gnome to keep moving and hopped down with the gnome, throwing the pointy hat to the ground, the gnome jumping to it but was caught in a bag by Toby.

"Expedient and good-humored," Blinky smiled.

"Bagdwella finally appreciated Jim, "Oh, my hero!"

"And what about this shrinking stuff? When does it wear off?"

"Don't worry," Blinky picked Jim up and set him on higher ground. "Sleep it off. By morning, you'll be as good as new. And how you have earned it! Jim the Gnome Slayer!"

"Woo-hoo!Woo!Wooo!"The BLU Demoman cheered as everybody looked at him,"What?"

Toby sat by the struggling gnome as he strummed the tiny guitar and quickly grabbing the bag as it moved away.

"You're doing it wrong,TD.It's like this!"The RED Scout said as he called in a electric guitar and played hard rock.

Toby then looked at absolute astonishment.

"Show me how you do it."

"He was so young. There was so much music left in him," Toby said with remorse.

"All that is left is for you to take care of it," Blinky said.

"Wait, what? Take care of it?"Aaarrrgghh jumped into the conversation, "Rule number two."

"Always finish the fight." Blinky reminded Jim not comfortable with what he was being told to do.

"And by finish," Jim wondered.

"Deaden. End. Le coup de grace," Blinky said while Aaarrrgghh slid his finger against his throat, Jim's eyes swelling in realization.

The RED Spy slit his finger on his throat as an expression for killing the gnome.

* * *

Back at the Toby's house, Jim sat on the pillow while Toby sat on the other side, the gnome sitting in the bag.

"Who are we kidding? I can't kill this thing. I nearly had dinner with it. Neither of us are killers," Jim exclaimed, perched on the pillow while they watched the bag.

"I am," Toby said shyly.

"You are?"

Toby sat the amulet down as the bag moved frantically all over the bed, "Detective Snuggles. Nana warned me not to leave my chocolate lying around. But it was just after Easter, and I had pulled in a big haul. I never thought that the cat would find my stash. But he did. And by the time I found him, it was too late."

"Death by chocolate. There are worse ways to go."

Toby sighed, "That wasn't the worst of it. I never had the heart to tell Nana, so, to cover up the murder, I used to eat his cat food just to make it look like he was still around. And I liked it."

Jim raised his eyebrows as Toby sobbed. After he finished explaining on how he killed a cat, Jim yawned and curled onto the pillow.

"Don't beat yourself up, Tobes. We both had a big day, and now's not the time to deal with this. We'll figure this out tomorrow when things are back to normal."

"But, no, you can't, Jim. You have your exam to worry about."

"Goodnight, Tobes," Toby grabbed the gnome and headed to the desk, opening the bag to find that the Gnome had tired himself out.

"Go to bed, Tiny Jim. By morning rise, the dark deed will be done and my soul will be damned," He turned off the light and headed to the sink, the water and disposal running.

* * *

The RED and BLU Team sat down on the table while The RED Spy typed on the laptop and revealed schematics for a building.

"Vat is Heavy looking at?"The BLU Heavy asked with his arms crossed lookin interested.

"Zis,fat man.Is a schematic for the Australium's location here in this town."The RED Spy said as he pointed in the blueprints and schematics.

"I am not fat!"

"You are a fat maggot,Heavy!"The BLU Soldier yelled raising a finger.A punch landed on his face as Heavy jumped on him.

Everyone on the room stood up and cheered for the Russian and the American.

"Soldier!Soldier!Soldier!"

"Heavy!Heavy!Heavy!"

The RED Spy sighed in defeat.

"Ugh,merde.Why am I stuck with you idiots?"He asked himself.

* * *

"I think my spleen switched sides, but everything's better now." Jim rubbed his side.

"I'm sorry I failed you, Jim. I should have done it when I had the chance." Jim waved Toby to look in the dollhouse to find the gnome talking to the toy doll.

"I thought he was attacking me, but all he wanted was a home. Look! He's even found a friend," The gnome strung a tune on his guitar.

"He has the mind of a vermin but the soul of an artist," Toby mentioned.

"Blinky said we needed to "take care of him," but what if we, like, take care of him? I know it's not exactly the second rule to Trollhunting, but, for this one, maybe we do it in our own way, without the murdering."

The gnome beat the tv, hoping for it to work. Toby got excited, "We can keep him? Jim, I already have a name. Gnome Chompsky."

Chompsky slid closer to the girl doll. Jim smiled, "Chompsky. I like it. Pretty good for a first mission. Two crises averted. It's not like you get to rehearse these things. Oh, no! Rehearsal!"

At said rehearsal, Claire was on stage, acting out her part. "Oh, Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou, Romeo?"

Jim popped into the gym, "Shall I hear-" he started, but was interrupted.

Steve filled in the rest of the line, "Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" Steve took Claire's hands as Jim groaned, everyone's attention on him.

"Oh, Mr. Lake! Your repeated tardiness has forced me to take precautions Mr. Palchuk will now serve as your understudy."

Steve mocks an explosion as Claire presents a small smile as she tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Jim turned and groaned quietly, holding his hand to his head.

* * *

Strickler and Gray Mann headed into the museum holding a small crate in his hands while accompanied by Soldier Robots armed with shotguns as he walks to the covered bridge, Bular growling as he stepped behind the human.

"You're both late," Bular hissed.

"And you're impatient. I was waiting for another package to arrive," Bular yanked the package from Strickler and Gray Mann's fingers, the apple that rested on top of Strickler's crate, fell uselessly on the floor. Bular ripped open the box, pulling out another stone and dropping the now empty box to the floor.

He moved the large blanket as the piece glowed blue, twisting to fit on the bridge, closer to completion.

"Killahead Bridge will soon be complete. Our man from Germany will be arriving with more pieces soon," Strickler said.

"I will finally have my revenge and my father will finally recognize my genius."Gray Mann said adjusting his tie.

"And my father will know freedom and glory."

Suddenly the voice of security is heard, "Hey! What are you doing in here?" He grows frightened at the sight of Bular and runs, dropping the flashlight.

"You were followed?" Bular asked.

"Of course not. I brought you a midnight snack." Bular chased after the man, roaring as Strickler grinned and bit into the apple.

"Follow him."Gray Mann ordered his robots as they chased after Bular.


	6. Goblins!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mercs and The Trollhunters track down a platoon of Goblins somewhere in Arcadia Oaks

The once peaceful night was interrupted by the boulting truck, the tires squealing in protest as the reckless driver continued down the road, his knees controlled the steering wheel while his hands flew around acting as if he was playing the drums.

He hummed along, his eye closed as he sped past a house, skidding to a stop and backing up before putting the truck in park, a soft growl came from the sidelines as a head emerged from the bushes, watching the automobile closely.

The man stepped out of his truck, still jamming to the rock music that blasted through his headphones, dancing as he pulled open the back hatch and yanking a package from underneath a few more. The nameless man continued up to the house, throwing the package as he danced. With the careless driver being distracted, the creature that had been watching him, jumped from the bushes, the sound of his rapidly moving feet blended with his raspy breathing as he headed for the unguarded truck.

The camera still not showing what creature had invaded the truck, however, showed on what it was looking at. The truck driver was unaware as he advanced on the steps, dropping the fragile box as he did so.

"Whoa!" The delivery man cried.

The animal sniffed the wooden crates, the objects rustling as he shifted the pieces around. The still not shown creature moaned before suddenly jumping onto the crate, revealing what it was. A goblin. The goblin stood on all fours, watching his surroundings as his long, nimble fingers wrapped onto the taillight, his head popping out from the bed of the truck, quietly waving for the little scavenger group he had brought along.

"Wa-cha-ka!"

"Ola-mola!"

The small pack of goblins took over the truck, searching through the random packages as one kept lookout, glaring at the driver who mimicked a guitar riff and rang the doorbell.

In the truck, while other goblins searched, one had found a black marker, breathing heavily at his discovery. He turned around with a formal look, swiftly drawing a leader like mustache above his lip.

They speak goblin language at their now known leader, waving them to a package they couldn't open.

The driver scribbles down information on a little piece of paper before sticking it to the person's door. The goblin gasped as the driver headed back to the truck, warning the team.

Forgetting the idea of opening the lid, the gang of goblins pushes the crate out from the truck, the three hiding beneath the mail truck as the mailman slides the undelivered package back. As the human writes on a slip of paper, the three glance upward, their leader still trapped in a hiding stance.

He slides the door shut to the back of the truck before entering into the driver's side. The free goblins had pushed the box out from underneath, waiting for their friend. The exhaust pipe let out a wave a smoke, startling the goblins. However, with luck on their side, their leader pulled open the large door laughing as he was free. With a jerk, the goblin was thrown from the truck, the other three watching as a sickening crunch caused them to flinch.

The truck pulled away, leaving the dead body of the goblin, it's green guts splattered on the pavement as its limbs were stiff in the air, a large tire track painted across the back of the corpse.

The marker rolled to the next heir to the throne, almost like what the amulet had done. The goblin picked up the black colored marker, sketching an identical mustache that the past leader had worn and laughed as he screamed.

"Waka Chaka!"

* * *

In the Hero's forge, a machine quickly turned, releasing fire from the sides towards the Trollhunter. With ease, Jim rolled from the fire but in the path of sharp objects. He twisted his sword, blocking every piece of flying sharp objects, He ran around Blinky who tutored him from the side, Jim still managing to block the weapons.

"Always be afraid. Fear heightens your senses. Fear keeps you alive," Blinky stated. Feeling accomplished, Jim stood proudly with his sword, that was until a silver ball had knocked Jim off his feet.

"Arrogance gets you killed."

Jim groaned, "Yeah, I'll have to remember that." Blinky lifted Jim from the ground, placing him back on his feet and shoving his master gently forward.

"Draal, however, does not fear you. That will be his weakness, but not you. You'll be wetting your armor. That will be your strength."

While Blinky trained Jim,the RED and BLU Team unboxed new crates delivered straight from Mann Co.

"Oh,hell yeah!I've been waiting for this in my collection ever since!"The RED Scout yelled as he held the Baby Face's Blaster.

The BLU Soldier looked at his new rocket launcher,the Black Box.

The RED Pyro took a look at his new flamethrower,the Dragon's Fury,in his own hands.

The BLU Demoman was very astonished at the new Quickiebomb Launcher he received.

"Oh,what yer name,ya pretty little thing?!"

The RED Heavy hugged his new minigun,Natascha,with his own hands.

"All will fear my giant new gun."

The RED Engineer could care less as he was asat down at a crate with the Frontier Justice and a Shotgun next to him.

The BLU Medic looked at the Crusader's Crossbow in his hands as he aimed at a target.

"Wunderbar."He said in fascination.

The RED Sniper opened up a crate and revealed an unassembled sniper rifle and a bow with arrows.

"It's perfect!"

And last but not least,the BLU Spy took his new revolver and knife from a small box and hid it inside his pockets.

Jim raises his sword, moving forward with each swing, once again blocking each blow. As Jim moved across the camera, Toby and Aaarrrgghh watched behind, well, Toby wore an exercise suit, squatting with a bit of pressure.

"Oh, yeah. Looking good, Jimbo. Feel the burn! - If Jim's getting fit, I'm getting fit."

"You are doing it wrong,baby."The BLU Heavy said as he laid down on the floor with one arm helping him push up.

"Yeah, baby! Hit a benchmark. I've run a total of a hundred feet. Five calories burned. Nice!" Toby celebrated.

"I burned fifty,baby."

Toby's jaw slacked down.

Jim slashed through each stone figure, slicing them into many pieces. Another mechanical figure popped up with a surprise, sharp metal spears were blown from the holes in the machine as Jim easily stopped them in their warpath.

"You know, I think being afraid is the one rule that I- Oh!" Jim ducks with panic, more metal spears fly over his head, stabbing another training machine, fire lighting it instantly. Jim stands with a chuckle and points at the machine with his sword. "-I excel at."

"That is how you win,maggot!Fear everything around you to win!"The RED Soldier said as he put up a finger on his chest.

"He is right,Master Jim. You must excel at all three. If trolls are ever going to embrace you as Trollhunter, you must ignore your humanly instincts."

Jim listened closely to his mentor but his attention was suddenly focused on another machine that had stood and prepared its weapons. Before it could take down its target, Jim threw his sword, the metal slicing easily through the rock.

"Do that, and I have no doubt you will defeat Draal."

Blinky hugged Jim tightly with one arm as the camera panned above, showing the large training area defeated, smoke weaving its way into the air as a laugh echoed in the vast room, two figures entered, joining the humans.

Draal eyed Jim as he passed, laughing at the young boy, "Look it's training," Draal growled, "Cute."

The RED Soldier then stood up.

"Get a haircut,hippie."He mumbled.

The two continue through the room, sharing a laugh before speaking in a foreign language.

"Let your fear keep you alive. Let his arrogance lead him astray. Defeat him and you'll make history."

* * *

Blinky leads Jim out from the arena. The picture switched from troll market to Arcadia, the museum steps being crowded by a group of students.

"I know contemporary media might lead you to believe European history is full of swords, sorcery, and scandal. I assure you, the truth is far more interesting, and there's no better place to start than Renaissance Era pottery," The woman said.

Everyone sighs with boredom while Eli gasped in wonder. Strickler hadn't missed the faces of his students, so he decided to speak up.

"Since we have limited time, Ms. Nomura, perhaps it's best if they explore the museum on their own. Don't you think?" Strickler said. With no hesitation, the class runs off in different directions.

Everyone leaves the two grown-ups, invading the museum. The group walked through the halls, Jim and Toby following behind.

"So, check this out, man. So, If I walk fifty thousand steps, I get the t-shirt. A hundred thousand nets me the water bottle. But if I get five hundred thousand oh, man, you guys that's when things get interesting!"

Jim's eyes peeled from the detail that the museum had to large white curtains and a "do not enter" sign that had been posted on the outside, yet Jim had no use to go in.

Then,a cloud of smoke appeared when he left and the BLU Spy appeared,his curiousness caused him to enter the private area of the museum.

As Jim appeared back on the screen, Toby was giving Jim an ear full while they explored the 2nd floor of the museum. Suddenly, Jim's focus wasn't on his best friend nor the building they filled but instead his full focus was on Claire who took interest in the dress while Steve stood beside her, more bored.

Toby stopped beside his friend, connecting the dots on why they suddenly paused.

"Look at that embroidery," Claire commented.

"Hey, sorry if you got caught up in that little tiff between Lake and I, but I want you to know since joining the play, I feel like there's another side of me that wants to come out."

"Apology accepted. You were a jerk." Claire said and kept her eyes on the dress.

With a pleasant feeling, Steve raised his eyebrow, stepping behind Claire as he keeps eye contact with Jim. Steve faces Claire as she doesn't take notice, his arms wrapping around himself, moaning and kissing with mockery. With defeat, Jim sighs and bends over the railing.

"Aw, come on, man. Don't let Steve get to you. Claire's a smart girl. She'll realize he's a jerk."

"How? She's too busy thinking I'm a jerk for skipping play rehearsal."

"Well, then, this is the perfect moment, dude. Take her hand and use those lips of yours and talk to her." With a couple of lifts of his eyebrows and no longer throwing fingers into Jim's face, Toby headed off, Jim trying to stop him but failed.

"Toby, no, no! Wait, wait!"

Toby slid towards Steve and held his hand beside his mouth, "Hey, Steve! Did you hear about the Neanderthal exhibit? - Topless."

Now interested, Steve stands up straight, leaving Claire, Jim, and Toby, "Nice! Cave ladies."

"Come here, come here," Toby mumbled.

Toby waved Jim over, backing away from Claire to give them some room. With nervousness, Jim shyly steps over to the one he desired and starts a conversation with a nervous chuckle, "I wish our play had these costumes."

"I know, right? With our school budget, I'll end up doing the balcony scene in my bathrobe," Claire answered.

"Hey, if anyone could pull it off, it'd be you. You're the only one on stage who looks like they know what they're doing." Jim said with a smile.

"Tell that to my parents. The one time I get a B, what's their advice? Drop the play," Claire stated as the two were lost amid their conversation, they stepped to the railing of the balcony.

"Are they crazy? You were born for this. It's like-" He was interrupted.

Toby nudges Jim, whispering in his ear, "Get closer."

Jim does what Toby says and scoots a little closer, yet a gap still stood between them, "Your calling. My mom would be stoked if I ever found something to be so passionate about."

"Wow! You're pretty passionate yourself, Mr. Guru. What about you? What's calling you, Jim Lake Junior?"

"At first, I thought it was an alien. Definitely not human. - It's some sort of monster!"

Hey, Eli, can I see your phone real quick?"

Without letting Eli answer, Toby pulled the phone from Eli's small hands and pretend to zoom on the squashed corpse of a creature but went to delete it. "Oh, my gosh. Oh, my gosh. Oh, my gosh. Oh, darn!"

Eli grabbed his phone back and finding that the picture was in the digital trash, "What the heck? You deleted it?" Eli exclaimed in anger.

"Darn these stubby little fingers. If it's any consolation, I believed you."

The tracker beeps, alerting Toby as Eli walks away, the others around him were long gone.

"Believing, one calorie," Toby looked back at his friend, knowing he would have to break up the conversation that he had just "forced" them in.

"Hey, so I've gotta ask If you weren't going to show up for rehearsals, why even try out?"

"Honestly, I kind of auditioned by accident, but I'm glad I did. I really liked the company." Jim answered after his awkwardness towards her had passed.

"Aw! Thanks."

"Um, I was talking about Eli." Getting the joke, Claire laughs while she places her hand on his shoulder. Toby sneaks beside them, clearing his throat which stopped her in her laughing fritz to find Toby with a worried smile.

"This better be good, Tobes."

"It's actually kind of bad. We have a problem." Toby whispered to his friend who had been doing his best to keep his smile in front of Claire.

"What kind of problem?"

* * *

On the street where Eli had taken the picture, the goblin body still laid there, yet, a stick poked at the goo like flesh of the goblin.

The RED Sniper removed his shades and observed the corpse by poking it with his kukri.

"What the hell is that?!"The RED Spy exclaimed in disgust.

Aaarrrgghh looked at Spy, "Goblin."

"Goblin?" Jim asked.

"Ruthless tricksters. Petty street vandals who leave a wake of destruction. This is not good," Blinky answered.

Jim stood and chucked the stick after Blinky had described to them on what a Goblin was, "Well, justice was served. We should get back and train for Draal."

"Oh, no, Master Jim. Where there is one, there is many. And, as for the unfortunate soul who ran over this small fellow, may Skaargen's swift blade have mercy!"

Blinky spit on 2 of his palms, rubbing them together before sticking them far apart as Toby walked off from the group.

"And why is that?"

"Naturally, goblin payback is ten-fold."

The RED Demoman burped and held his bottle and Eyelander.

"We are a sorry bunch of losers!"

"Are you saying whoever ran this guy over is in serious trouble?" Jim asked.

Toby returned, a tiny slip of paper in his hand, "A delivery driver left a sticky note on Eli's house. Wait for it. The goblin might have gotten squashed by the delivery truck!"

Toby held up the small parchment as Jim gently pulls it from his best friend's fingertips.

"Hey, let me see that. If the driver's returning at eight, we need to be here, too. I'm not gonna let some poor guy become goblin chow on my watch," Jim said with determination.

"Master Jim, answering the call!"

"So cool. Stakeout!" Toby chuckled, "Past my curfew!"

Toby throws his arms happily in the air. The scene faded, the street now empty except for a car that had sped through the lonely street. Jim and Blinky hide behind a bush while Toby and Aaarrrgghh had taken cover behind a wooden fence.While the Mercs took cover behind a tall tree while the RED Sniper kept the Machina in position aiming for the house.

"This is getting too easy."The RED Sniper whispered as he kept his rifle steady.

Jim held a pair of binoculars over his eyes, watching as Blinky grumbled beside him in annoyance, his stone arms crossed over his body.

"It's already nine o'clock. Ugh. It appears the only thing being delivered is failed expectations," Blinky said.

"At least, no sign of goblins," The Trollhunter pulled out a walkie talkie as he handed Blinky the binoculars. The troll inspected the foreign object that had only fit two eyes.

"Hey, Tobes, all clear. How's it going over there?" The scene switched, the back of Aaarrrgghh and Toby still hiding in their position, yet, instead of staying still, Toby ran in place as he spoke into the small intercom that fit in his hands.

"All good in the hood, Trollhunter, except I can't stop moving. My love of stakeouts is being ruined by my overwhelming need to obtain swag. - Other than that, nothing unusual."

"You are unusual," Aaarrrgghh mentioned.

"Warhammer out."

"What about you guys?"Jim asked.

"This is so boring.Waiting is so boring!"The RED Soldier yelled.

A pair of headlights dragging onto the pavement, lighting the way as a truck conveyed down the quiet street. Aaarrrggh's eyes were grown double in size as Toby spoke to his friend across the yard.

"War Hammer to Trollhunter, the package has arrived." Toby's voice echoed in the Walkie Talkie.

"Incoming!"The RED Heavy yelled.

Jim and Blinky watched as the truck pulled to a stop in front of its intended house, the same delivery man opened his door, still lost in the little world of rock music as his headphones continued to play loud, deafening music.

Distracted and too busy humming along to the tune, his buttery fingers dropped the fragile package after grabbing from the trailer of the truck.

"Let's get him out of here before it's too late," Jim mumbled.

Blinky watched through the glass of the binoculars, finding each street light dying one by one, darkening the road. "Wait! His fate may already be sealed. They're here. Look!"

"To the left!"The RED Demoman yelled.

The newly crowned leader of the Goblins quickly ran to the center of the street. With a straight posture, the Goblin snapped his fingers, many groups of glowing eyes appeared from the thick blanket of fog.

"No, I'm not gonna let an innocent person-" Jim said before standing and drops the spy gear before pushing through the bushes, but with a gentle shove to the ground, Blinky had stopped Jim from walking into his own deathbed as he spoke into the two-way-device.

"Great trouble! There appears to be far more than I had anticipated. Stay down and don't make a sound. In their frenzied state, they'll attack any in their path." Blinky mentioned and gently pushed Jim further down.

The glowing eyes advanced as the mailman headed to the doorstep, his finger pushing the button of the bell down. He drops the package one more time, pieces shattering inside as he still showed no care for the package nor realized the gang of Goblins behind him.

"Oh! Oops!" He bends to pick up the package as Eli answered the door, happy to see the crate in the man's hands, not realizing the goblins either or even that his package had been broken.

"Yes! My spy gear has arrived!" He shakes the box, listening to each piece as they collided inside the small container, "Unassembled!"

"Hey, mind if I use your can? Rad. Thanks."

Eli didn't even answer as the man entered his house. Eli watched with his mouth agape and shaped into an 'O' as his eyebrow was raised.

Jim looked above him as a Goblin had taken out the light before standing with worry, "But that's Eli! He's in my class."

"He was in your class," Blinky corrected.

As the last light had been taken out, Goblins screeched from their hiding spots, appearing on the lone streak and heading for their target. The large pile hoarded the truck, nibbling away at the metal. "Waka Chaka Waka-Chaka-wa!"

"Holy dooley!"The RED Sniper gasped in shock and horror.

"Oh, my goblins!" Toby said with shock.

"Unexpected. Their dispute isn't with the driver at all, but rather the transportation that had flattened their kinsman. Ooh, you must not be afraid, Master Jim."

Jim looked at his trainer with confusion, "I thought the first rule of trollhunting was to always be afraid."

"Trolls, not goblins," Aaarrrgghh stated.

"Goblins crave the pheromone of terror, an odor you appear to be releasing quite generously," Blinky whispered.

"Damn you,you scott son of a bitch!"The RED Soldier screamed from the top of his lungs.

"Wait! This is too much. You mean, they can smell fear?" Toby sniffs himself, seeing if he can smell it as well, "Oh, no! I can smell it, too."

"Oh,this is not good!"The RED Medic yelled as he shivered in fright,trying not to get their attention.

"Then stop, or they will eat you!" Blinky warned before he heard Toby's scream in the walkie talkie. Quickly covering the speaker with his hands, Blinky and Jim watch with fear as three goblins pick their heads out from the crowd that now was flat and lower than before.

Catching a scent, the Goblins turn with a growl before snarling that there were more watchers in the area.

"Perhaps I made my point too loud. Run!"

Jim and Blinky run from out of the bush as Goblins follow behind, Toby and Aaarrrggh being forced from their hiding. As the group runs, the delivery man leaves Eli's house, strumming an air guitar, very few pieces of his truck remained piled on the sidewalk.

"Whoa... Where's my truck?"

Back on the fleeing group, Jim heard the familiar click of his amulet and pulled it from his pocket to see why it had clicked, however, the three blue glowing orbs sank into his heart, the armor appearing over his clothes.

"Now is not the time for armor! It'll only slow you down!" Blinky yelled.

"You think I'm trying to do this?"

"Your armor is responding to your emotional state! Control your fear, or you'll be dinner!" Blinky warned as he continued to run.

"It's so, so heavy!" Starting to slow down, Jim became an easier target and Goblins began to hang on the Trollhunter's legs and arms, putting more weight on Jim's already heavy massed armor.

"Master Jim!"

Jim was dragged further from Blinky, sparks appearing from his metal fingertips grazing the concrete. A large hand suddenly grabbed Jim's stretched out hands, throwing him on top of Aaarrrgghh's hairy back, keeping him from the creatures reach.

Aaarrrgghh punched each Goblin from his path easily and catching up to Blinky who smiled. The armor disintegrated into nothing as they continued to flee.

The RED Soldier and Demoman escaped easily by using the Rocket Jumper and the Sticky Jumper.

The tracker beeped, Toby, turning his head and lifting his wrist to see. "Oh, my gosh! I just got a free t-shirt! - This is so much cardio!"

A Goblin caught Toby's outstretched hand, hanging onto the boy. Jim held onto his best friend's foot, trying his best to keep Toby with him was so close to making contact with the pavement.

"Get it off, get it off, get it off!"

With many pounding on the concrete, the Goblin finally released the flesh of Toby, taking the Chubby tracker with him as Toby was pulled up back onto the safety net of Aaarrrgghh.

"No! My points!"

Your points? Our lives, Tobes!" The tracker beeps as it clung to the neck of the leader. The Goblin angrily stood and began his chase once again.

"We need to find refuge! Trollmarket's too far," Blinky exclaimed.

"Cut through these backyards. We'll get to our house. Come on, come on, come on!"

They follow Scout's direction and cut through each yard as the Goblins follow quickly behind and let out their raspy calls of Waka Chaka.

"Up and over."

The large troll gently set his two human friends over the fence, letting them run to The Mercs's house as he lifts Blinky over before he jumps over himself.

Scout runs to his back door, twisting the handle only to find it locked. His small hands feel around in his pockets, in desperate need of finding his keys. The Goblins managed to find the fence, jumping over as Scout fiddles with his keys.

"Come on, come on! Hurry, Mr.Jeremy!"

"Don't rush me!" Finally getting the key inside the lock, The Scout twists the key while the Goblins surround them.

Toby, Jim, and Blinky run into the safe hold of the house but being too big, Aaarrrgghh is once again stuck between the door frame while the Goblins emerge., "Uh-oh."

Quickly thinking, The RED Engineer pulled out his PDA, activating each Sentry Guns before scaring them and causing the Goblins to retreat off and over the fence, Aaarrrgghh still stuck in the door. Toby climbs on the shoulder of his friends to see that the Goblins had retreated.

"Thank gosh for the Sentry's anti-burglar mode," Dell Conagher said breathlessly.

The leader Goblin stops on the peak of the fence as he grins wickedly, the tracker beeping as well.

The Goblin leaves. Inside the house, the gang catches their breath inside the kitchen.The RED Scout continuosly drinking Bonk! while Toby ate some Mann Co. Chips.

"Anyone else want a snack? I find stress eating calms me down," Toby mentioned while Jim and Blinky stop pacing before the 6-eyed troll shakes his Trollhunter

"I'm sorry to say, Master Jim, but your town is infested with goblins!"

"Okay, trolls, I can deal with because, at least, trolls stay underground. But goblins? I don't even have the bandwidth to-"

"Mmph mph mph mph."The RED Pyro mumbled.

"Thank you,Pyro."

"Jim, we gotta get my Chubby Tracker back. As long as they've got it, they're just gonna get stronger and faster." Toby said with panic.

Aaarrrgghh steals the bowl of food from Toby and chews the bowl and the food held inside in one bite, "Must find den."

"Yes, and eradicate them at once before they seek their revenge," Blinky said with a glint of seriousness running across his features.

"Revenge?" Jim heads to the bedside, dropping down on the mattress.

"On you two. And they now know where Tobias lives."

"So, we find their den. You must have some idea." Jim said.

"Haven't the foggiest. It could be anywhere." 

Just then,a blue smoke erupted behind them and the BLU Spy threw some photos on the table.

"I know where the den is..."

* * *

"The Arcadia Museum?"

"I've been spying in there since this morning and I also took this."

He threw another photo which showed an incomplete Killahead Bridge,which Blinky gasped.

"Great Gronka Morka!Is that Killahead Bridge?!"Blinky exclaimed as he took one of the Medic's notes and compared the picture to his drawing.

"Oh,this ain't good!"The RED Scout exclaimed as he was hyperventilating.

"The goblins and Bular's growing paranoia,this is his plan all along!"Blinky exclaimed as he stood up.

"Where are you going?"Jim asked.

"I must warn Vendel of this!"

* * *

The Next Night...

The RED Sniper and Heavy were monitoring the town for any suspicious activity in town until they bumped into Jim and Toby heading to the museum.

The Sniper parked his camper van nearby and they hid in the bushes.

"There it is."

With a gasp, Toby pushes Jim behind a bush in its safe cover as he follows, "Get down!"

They pop their heads over the bushes to find Mrs. Nomura entering the building on which they spied on. "It's the museum lady," Jim mumbled.

They dropped back down behind the large weed, "She has no idea it's infested. At any moment, they could strike! Or worse lay eggs in her ears."

"That's not a thing."

"I don't think goblins do that. Anyway, we need to get her out of there immediately."

The RED Sniper cocked up his SMG and The RED Heavy cocked up his shotgun.

"Let us begin."

"Come on, open up. Hello? Hello? Where'd she go? Why isn't she answering?"

"Cause she's already dead, Jim. Or she can't hear because she already has eggs in her ears!"

"Stupid baby!"

After many attempts of opening the doors, Jim gives up and runs to find a new way in, "We gotta get in there."

"Now?"

"What? You have to speak louder," Toby yelled. Jim stopped at a window and pushed against the glass, the clear plate squealing in protest as it moved.

"This is breaking and entering."

"No, it's-it's breaking and rescuing." Jim pulls Toby's hands from his ears, "Relax. We're just gonna get her out of there, and then let Blinky and Aaarrrgghh handle the rest."

"Yeah."The RED Sniper cheered.

Jim jumps onto the windowsill, Toby following behind, standing once he was in front of the window. No longer with ease, Toby found a struggle with the plan as he couldn't fit through the window.

Jim held out his hand, aiding him in the situation. Finally pulling Toby from the tight fit, the two fell to the floor with a thud, quickly standing as Jim dusted himself up.

" Jeez, this place gives me the creeps with the lights out."

"It was better when you could see the Neanderthals," Toby commented.

The two head off, drops of green drool drops behind them without notice, the nest of sleeping Goblins had laid above their heads the whole time.

Jim and Toby push open another door in search of Nomura. With fear and complete cringe of a dark museum, Toby groaned, taking a disliking to the situation. The two stop at another door after crossing a large hallway, the classical music playing, making the whole thing way more frightening.

"Okay, what do we say? If we scare her, the goblins might find us," Jim began.

"How about we're art lovers and we just couldn't wait to see the new exhibits?"

"Or maybe we are the janitors but dressed up very funny?"The RED Sniper suggested.

"We're from the gas company. The door was open and we smelled a leak," Jim started while Toby looked past the barrier, finding the woman they were meant to save, holding a circular dark object, spikes of green on every outer inch of it. She hums a tune as she disappears from view, yet, her shadow still revealing everything.

Toby gasped as her shadow deformed into a creature as she finally steps out from behind the wall, her purple, rocky skin accompanied her large green eyes and her sharp teeth. Her new form had been less appealing than before.

Toby lets out a soft wail as the creature sniffs the air, catching something. Panicked, Toby presses against the stone stand, Jim still in his thought.

"No, no, that won't work. We don't have the uniforms for that," Toby stammered, catching Jim's attention, "Hey, what's with you?"

"The face..."

"Chill out, Tobes. You're gonna wake the goblins." Jim massaged his shoulder, hoping it would ease Toby's fear as the Goblins that rested in the nest were all in rest except for one that woke to the fresh scent of fear.

"Her fa- the face it's so ugly!" Toby cried.

"Nah,Shiela's bloody beautiful!"The RED Sniper said with a grin.

"Okay, okay. So, she's not your type. You don't have to be rude about it," as Jim spoke, he caught a moving figure in the corner of his eye, finding the figure of the awoken goblin, sniffing. Confirming the smell is close, the Goblin stood, speaking his language. Jim raises an eyebrow before rolling to a safer cover from the Goblin as Toby crawled with him. The worst part was, Toby, let out shaky whimpers, clearly afraid. "You're gonna draw them to us."

"Do I smell soiled baby diaper?"Heavy asked.

"She's a monster, Jim! I saw her face! It wasn't natural!"

"What are you talkin about?"The Sniper asked,his SMG still in his hands.

"What?" Jim questioned.

"She's, like, some sort of troll but one of us. Like a weird half-breed thing, man."

Jim tried to reason with his friend, "Maybe it was just the lighting."

"The lighting?"

"Yeah,that seems about right."The RED Sniper replied.

" да."

The Goblin sniffed around the floor, cutting closer and closer to the two humans. He sniffed the post as Jim and Toby were pressed. against the wall, Toby covering his ears. Jim covered Toby's mouth, hiding the heavy breathing as the Goblin took a few deep breaths before running off in another direction.

Suddenly, a vibration tickles Toby. He pulled his phone out to find that he had won another award but the trophy had been given at a bad hour as the noise had caught the goblin's attention.

"Turn it off, turn it off, turn it off!"

"I'm trying, I'm trying! - But I won the cooler," Jim sighed with the look of "Seriously" as the newly discovered creature appears behind them, her head hanging over Jim's shoulder.

The Sniper and The Heavy vibrating in fear at the sight of the creature.

"I knew I detected the stink of teenage and adult flesh." The four let out a scream as they run into the forbidden area, as Nomura smoothly walks in. "But a human Trollhunter that I've never tasted." Her claws cut closer to the boy's flesh, but without warning, Jim held out the amulet.

"Then let's see how you like the taste of Daylight."

"And bullets!"The Sniper yelled.

That was a good one, Jimbo!" Transforming into his armor, Jim stood with courage, the Changeling's eyes grew as she watched.

With a couple of swings of his sword, Jim swung at her, yet her quick hands caught his sword between her palms as she lets out an evil cackle.

"What are you?" Jim asked.

"I'm what kills you."

With an easy flick of her wrist, she managed to throw the TrollHunter to the floor, dramatic music beginning to play, accompanying the battle. Toby gasps and runs at the new enemy, yet, the Changeling managed to stop him by a simple kick of her leg.

The Heavy tried to shoot her down with his shotgun but dodged every bullet he shot and reloaded quickly.

The Sniper then ran outside of the museum and grabbed something inside the van and returned with it and ran quickly upstairs.

Jim lifted his head to find Nomura advancing on him. With a stand, Jim let out a battle cry, tossing the sword every which way as Nomura easily avoided each blow. With a slice of her hand to his cheek, Jim's body twisted at her force as he lifts his hand to his burning cheek.

The Trollhunter let out a scream and tried to at least hit Nomura with his sword. Like what Jim had done in dodgeball, she moved the same, jumping and flipping from the weapon used.

Hravy continued shooting her down while Sniper continued to assemble the Sydney Sleeper.

Over to where Toby was still lying after the impact of the kick, his body rested by two crates before he stood with a cry of anger to head back to his friend but a Goblin stops him in his tracks, the tracker beeping causing Toby's attention to focus on the tracker rather than Jim.

"Give it back!" Toby tackles the green creature, the two rolling around the floor as they fight for dominance while Jim swung, the blue smoke that poured from his sword had made the fight, all the more epic. "Give it. These points are mine."

Easily Nomura had knocked Jim off his feet but that didn't stop him as he stood once again took a slash of his sword. Nomura let out a laugh, thinking that he had missed and that he had been receiving more blows than giving, yet her finger burned as a deep cut had formed on his finger.

"Ah! You'll die for that," Nomura threatened. With a quick move of pulling out two orange curved blades, doing a few swift moves as she did so. With anger of having a small wound from the boy, her and his sword mixed, the colors blending as sparks and blue smoke filled the screen.

Easily Nomura had knocked Jim off his feet but that didn't stop him as he stood once again took a slash of his sword. Nomura let out a laugh, thinking that he had missed and that he had been receiving more blows than giving, yet her finger burned as a deep cut had formed on his finger.

"Ah! You'll die for that," Nomura threatened. With a quick move of pulling out two orange curved blades, doing a few swift moves as she did so. With anger of having a small wound from the boy, her and his sword mixed, the colors blending as sparks and blue smoke filled the screen.

Using her hair like a whip, Nomura swung Toby into a pillar, putting her main attention back on Jim. The music getting quicker.

Toby found the closest object to him, a Viking helmet and without thinking, nor correct aim, threw it at the Goblin, the little monster barely sliding from the path. Finding more objects, Toby took no break as he quickly threw another displayed items, knocking the Goblin down and they began rolling once again.

Jim tried his hardest to make sure he didn't have a downfall as the swords of Nomura pressed tighter against his. She let out another chuckle before Jim pulled aside, letting her fall to the floor as he escaped yet she still had no distance between them. Jim gave one more swing with his sword, the music coming to an end and finishing on a high note as Jim was kicked across the room, his body slamming into the wall, falling limply with the large banner. She lets out one more laugh as Jim lifts the large blanket, not revealing himself to her but the watchers could see his clear expression.

Toby and the Goblin had rolled into another room, Toby kicking off the ugly creature with ease as he got his Chubby Tracker back while Nomura stood over Jim, the Goblin watching behind her.

"Hey, look at that." After wrapping the band on his wrist, the camera switched to Nomura pulling off the cloth, Jim holding the sword up as a shield.

"This was fun. Now, you're history," She kicked Jim's sword from his hands as she walked closer to Jim causing Toby to watch with fear far behind her.

"All that fancy armor and you're just a scared little boy."

She redied her swords, about to take the kill.Until...

BOOM!

Something hit Nomura from behind,she turned around and plucked off a dart from behind and soon blacked out.

"Thanks for standing still,wanker!"

Jim stood up immediately and kicked off thd Goblin.He and Toby approached the unconcious changeling and poked her with a nearby staff.

"What did you do to her?"Jim asked Sniper as he started disassembling the Sydney Sleeper.

"I tranqed her,mate.With fine quality Australian Piss."

"Gross,but cool."Toby remarked as Heavy carried her by the shoulder.

"Uh...Pink Lady so heavy."

They carried her all the way to the van and tied her up in any case she tries to escape.

"How long will she be out?"Jim asked.

"For 2 hours,mate.2 Hours."

The Sniper started his van and drove away from the museum.


End file.
